Angel of Night Angel of Mine
by littlepaty
Summary: Reality is sometimes misinterpreted as truth! The story of a love that can only be real to those who felt it. Here is a re-telling of the Phantom of the Opera, the story of a love... but not a love story.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Although I am giving the story a new twist, I must re-establish that all the characters belong to Gaston Leroux, and all mentioned song lyrics are property of Andrew Lloyd Webber. **

Every now and then there is a love so grand that can never be completely understood. The answer to the mystery of such a love was hidden within the shadows of the Opera House that sheltered it. This is the story of how that love came to be, and how it came to an end.

_"Beyond the edge of sin, there is no more pain."_


	2. The beginning

The room that was to be his quarters was just as gloomy as the rest of the building. Gustave tried to make out the color of the blanket that lay on the bed that was from now on his. _Dark brown perhaps, _he thought to himself. He walked over to the bed and carefully deposited the weightless bundle that he was carrying in his arms.

"And… I will try to find a small bed for the child, but I really don't understand how you will manage to work and care for the girl at the same time."

"It's no different to what you do." He responded and quickly regretted having done so. "I'm sorry Madame Giry, I didn't mean to sound rude."

The Ballet Mistress smiled in acceptance.

"I shouldn't have questioned your ability to do so. I am a widow with a daughter of about the same age, that is true, and I manage to get it done somehow. But I am a woman and, forgive me for saying this but, I have never seen a man care for a child the way a mother does."

"It's not easy I'll admit. But I have been doing it since the day she was born. You see, my wife died in childbirth. I am all Christine has, and she is all I have." He said stroking his four year old daughter's curly black hair.

"That is an admirable thing to say Monsieur Daae. I am more than sure that you are a great parent."

"Gustave, please call me Gustave."

"Very well then. Gustave, dinner is served at 7:00 sharp everyday, except on performance days. Then it is served right after the show. Come with me and I will show you the way to the dinning area." Gustave looked worriedly at his daughter.

"She will be okay." Madame Giry assured him.

He kissed Christine's forehead and murmured to the sleeping child. "I will not be long."

Madame Giry walked out the door and into the hall. She spoke as she walked, making few pauses between sentences to catch her breath. It appeared to Gustave that there was a lot of information she needed to get across. He walked behind her and nodded occasionally to let her know he was listening. She was younger than him, but she had a mature nature, a mother's knowledge that could not be hidden.

Madame Giry introduced him to several people on their way to the dining area, and they stopped at a few corridors that she said led to the other musicians' quarters. She continued talking as she walked and he listened as he followed. All this time, trying to take in the darkness of the place that would allow him to raise his daughter and still be able to play his music. The Opera Populaire manager had been kind to him. While he didn't quite understand Gustave's need to care for his child himself either, he at least didn't ask him to choose between Christine and his passion for the violin. Gustave was to be the lead violinist, and Christine would be allowed to remain at his side as long as she behaved like a proper young lady. _There will be no complains, _Gustave thought smiling to himself, _my Christine is an angel_.

"Once you get past the eternal night of the place, you will find that it is quite pleasant to be here." Madame Giry offered sincerely.

"I like it already." Gustave answered.

"Good. We are here. You may sit anywhere you like." In that instant two dancers passed by them almost knocking them off their feet. "I guess I had better say, anywhere you can."

Gustave laughed whole heartily and Madame Giry smiled at him. A small blond girl, close to his daughter's age, approached them with a curious look on her face. She smiled at them and seemed sincerely comfortable and happy. That child had a confidence about her that he longed to one day see in his own child. The lost of her mother and the solitude that had surrounded them afterwards had made his daughter a fearful and shy child. She was never at ease unless she was next to him. Gustave returned to the present as he looked at the blond girl, and smiled at last noticing the resemblance between the girl and Madame Giry.

"Hello" he saluted the young girl.

"This is my daughter, Meg. Meg, say hello to the new lead violinist, Monsieur Daae."

"Hello Monsieur Daae." The child repeated.

"Monsieur Daae has a daughter himself. She is about your age, perhaps you two can play together later today. That is, if it's okay with you."

"I am sure Christine will love that. We haven't been in one place long enough for her to socialize with other children."

"I can show her to dance mother." Little Meg offered.

"Yes, you can show her." Madame Giry said as she fixed a strand of hair on her daughter's head. "But, for now you must return to your table and finish your meal."

"Yes, mother. It was a pleasure to meet you Monsieur."

"The pleasure was mine Mademoiselle." Gustave answered. "Such a beautiful daughter you have." he said as he watched the girl walk away. "She seems so happy."

"Thank you." The woman responded; a little confused by the saddened expression on the man's face as he made the comment about her daughter's happiness.

"I beg that you excuse me, the trip here was an exhausting one. I will head back to my room now."

"Yes, you are excused. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No, Madame. I can find my way back. Thank you."

After walking in circles for what seemed like ten minutes, Gustave finally found himself at a corridor that looked very similar to the one which contained his quarters. He entered it and walked slowly, holding on to the walk for balance. The floor was just as black as the path before him. He wasn't able to see where he was stepping. Suddenly he heard a familiar cry in the distance. _Christine! Oh God, she was awake!_ Gustave let go of the wall and ran toward the cries. There was no one but him walking the halls, they were all at dinner. No one had heard Christine's screams. _How long had she been screaming?_ He found her sitting on the bed hugging her knees and crying. _My poor scared child_.

"Father!" he screams echoed in the dark.

Gustave ran into the room and sat next to her, taking a deep breath... She was sobbing and trying to make out his figure in the dark.

"It's okay Christine. I am here now; there is nothing to be afraid of. Come here." He offered his arms to her, lightly touching her shoulders, and she came into them frantically.

"It's dark father. So very dark."

"I know Christine, it will always be dark here. And I know you are afraid of the dark, but after you get to know the building you won't be so scared."

"No, father, dark is scary. There are monsters and ghosts."

"Christine please!" He held her a little apart from him so he could look her in the eyes, but was unable to do so, the room was just too dark. The single candle that rested a few steps from them was overpowered by the shadows.

"I have told you many times that those stories you heard somewhere, are not true. There are no monsters and certainly, there are no ghosts, here. From now on, this will be our home and the dark will always be here. You have to learn to live with it. Understood?" Gustave looked at the child and waited for her response. "Understood?"

"Yes father." Christine answered while hugging the dark figure from which her father's voice emerged, in the shadows of the room, she could not see his face.

_You'll learn to love the dark. _Gustave wordlessly told his daughter as he firmly embraced her. _One day, you will no longer be afraid of the night._


	3. The meeting

Over the next few days Gustave arranged for Madame Giry to watch over Christine while he had the official orchestra rehearsals, so as to not make the conductor angry. Christine was very excited to take ballet lessons, but she was not so excited about the fact that the classes involved more little girls. Timid Christine felt threatened by the presence of other children. Madame Giry assured Gustave that it was a natural reaction, and that his daughter would fit in perfectly with the rest of the girls. More than believe Madame Giry, Gustave just had no other choice. He couldn't take Christine along to rehearsals.

At night Gustave tried to get Christine to talk about her classes and what she had learned, but his daughter only wanted to hear him play the violin or have him tell her a story. It seemed that it would take a long time for Christine to adjust to their new life. All the commotion of the Opera house, with the dancers and musicians living all under one roof, was overwhelming for the child. Gustave hoped that this feeling would pass. He wanted to be certain that he had made the right choice in taking the job and bringing Christine to live into a place of eternal night.

Unfortunately, five days from the time Gustave joined the orchestra, the conductor decided one evening that extra rehearsals were in need for the perfection of a new score he had received. This meant Gustave was to stay until after 9:00 in the music room. Night, which meant complete darkness inside the Opera house, fell around 8:00 and Madame Giry returned Christine to their room at 8:15. His daughter would have to be alone for an hour.

Gustave tried to find a way to avoid abandoning his daughter to the night, but there was none. He couldn't impose even more on Madame Giry, and the conductor was not very kin of Gustave, which meant he would never allow Christine to be with him during rehearsals. With a heavy heart Gustave had to tell Christine the bad news.

"It's only for a little while my child and I have brought you many more candles to light the room for you."

"No father, the candles won't help keep the monsters away."

"I thought we had settled this, there are no monsters. This is something I have to do Christine, it's for our good and you must be a good girl and understand." Gustave said smiling to the girl. Christine looked at him with a sad look on her face. "You are five years old now and that is plenty old to be on your own for an hour. Come on and give me a kiss so I can go back to work."

The girl kissed her father and he left. She then ran into her bed and covered her whole self with her blanket and began to cry.

Every night, for the first three nights of late rehearsal, Gustave came back to a bawling Christine. Again she talked about monsters and ghosts, and complained that the darkness was the cause. To calm her Gustave played her a song every night. Knowing that she was once again in her father's company, Christine fell asleep almost instantly every night.

Witnessing his child's angst left Gustave feeling miserable. He wanted to be with her every minute but he also had to work. Worrying about Christine's state of mind during the time they were apart was affecting him deeply. Even his music was suffering; he couldn't concentrate on the new score and was making dumb mistakes that he would have laughed off in his prime years. Because of this Gustave began the nightly ritual of practicing on his own after Christine, and everyone else, had gone to sleep. He would make sure his daughter was sound asleep, and then he would sneak off to the music room.

Three weeks after his arrival at the Opera house, Gustave experienced the first of many strange encounters with the boy. It was very late at night; as usual the violinist was walking to the music room when he heard a sound coming from the direction of the chapel. Everyone was in bed by then, no one was allowed to roam the halls after 10:00, but Gustave was a stubborn man. The initial noise was followed by another one. At first he thought it was a rat, but his instinct told him it was something else.

Attracted by the contemplation of finding someone as hard headed as himself, Gustave set for the direction of the chapel. Not wanting to startle his fellow insomniac, he walked in complete silence. At first Gustave wasn't sure if what he was seen was real. A young man, perhaps no older than 20, was picking up the candles he had accidentally dropped on the floor. The boy's action was not what mystified Gustave. It was his garments, and particularly, the mask. The young man was wearing a mask that covered his whole face.

Gustave was too engulfed in his own thoughts and spoke without intent.

"Who are you?

The boy turned to look at him and then in one fast motion disappeared into the dark.

"Wait! I didn't mean to frighten you, come back." Gustave called into nothingness.

For a few moments Gustave was left with an overwhelming curiosity and a sense of guilt for having scared the boy so much that he had to run away. He wondered if he was one of the young dancers that Madame Giry trained, or perhaps the son of one of the opera actors. _In all fairness, he can even be an actor, _he told himself. Gustave's mind labored around the need to explain the young man's origins and his sudden escape. He attributed his flee to fear of being discovered roaming the halls after bedtime. It was obvious that the boy knew of this rule because he was alarmed when he saw Gustave. The boy possibly thought that Gustave was there to scold him for not being in his room.

In his internal quest for a logic explanation Gustave was hiding his true intrigue; _who was that boy, and why was he wearing a mask?_


	4. If only

The next morning, Gustave took Christine to Madame Giry's class a little early. He wanted to have a few minutes to speak to the Ballet Mistress in private about the encounter he had with the mysterious boy. As usual, Madame Giry was doing her stretch exercises with little Meg by her side imitating everything her mother did. When they saw the pair entering the room they stopped and smiled broadly.

"Good morning Monsieur, Christine." Said Meg.

"Good morning to you." Answered Gustave.

"You are early today." Madame Giry pointed out. "Hello Christine."

"Hello Madame." Christine saluted her.

Gustave smiled at his daughter and suggested that she go and change into her ballerina gown.

"Why don't you go help her Meg?" Madame Giry told her daughter, sensing Gustave's need for privacy.

"Of course Mother."

The two girls when into the changing room and left the adults to themselves. Gustave decided to go straight to the point because he did not have much time before the girls got back.

"Madame, I have a confession and a question to make." He started out. "First, I must confess that I have been disobeying the night curfew of this establishment."

"I see" her look was puzzled and scared for what was to come next.

"I am very sorry but, for a few nights now I have been making my way to the music room to practice the new score the orchestra must perform next month. I really saw no harm in it since everyone was asleep by then and the walls of the music room are so thick no one would be disturbed."

"Still, it is against the rules of the Opera house Gustave, and the manager is very strict with this."

"I do know this. However that is not what I wanted to talk about."

"It is not?" she asked confused.

"Madame, last night I heard a noise coming from the chapel, and after investigating I saw a boy wearing a most peculiar mask. He was startled by me and fled. I was wondering if you could perhaps enlighten me as to whom the boy is."

"What makes you think I know?" Madame Giry asked nervously, trying to fool Gustave.

"Oh but you do know! I can tell by the way you avoid my eyes." Gustave said excitedly. "Please Madame; tell me who this young man is."

"I can't Gustave, I just can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it is not my business to tell, and besides, I don't know much about him."

"If you can tell me what you do know I will be very grateful." He insisted.

"Why do you want to know about Erik?" Madame Giry blurted out.

"Erik. His name is Erik then?"

"Oh my, I shouldn't have said that." The woman lamented.

"Listen Madame, I seek no harm toward the boy. And it is not just curiosity that feeds my need to know about him. Last night I sensed we shared more than the need to be up and about while everyone else slept. Something tells me that I must know who he is… but please, ask me not the reason for I myself do not know it."

Madame Giry was touched by his explanation, yet still she knew better than to disclose the little information she knew about the boy. Gustave was new to the Opera house and he could get into great trouble if she told him something that increased his interest for Erik. If Gustave when about prying for more information then the Opera manager would find out it was she who told him about Erik. She would lose her job, her life at the Opera house; she could not take such a risk. Still, Gustave seemed sincerely taken by the boy.

"Alright, but I warn you that you must not tell anyone about this. If it ever became known, you and I would lose our jobs and God knows what else might happen."

Worried by her words Gustave was tempted to ask her to keep quiet about what she knew is it meant her job, and his, would be in jeopardy. Yet somehow he couldn't bring himself to stop her.

"He was related to the founders of this Opera house, his grandfather I believe was the initial owner. I do not know of their arrangement but the manager allows him to live within the building, although I am not certain where exactly, there are no spare rooms that I know of. He dines; I myself leave him a plate in the kitchen, after everyone is in their respective rooms, thus the reason for the curfew, so that one sees him."

Gustave was more intrigued than ever.

"Is it because of the mask? What is he hiding?"

"I have never seen him without it. Even in the few times we have crossed paths in the kitchen he remains in the shadows, all I can make out is his mask. He does not speak to me although he knows that I am aware of his existence, after all, I am in charge of his meal."

"You have never tried to talk to him?"

"Why would I? I have been warned to serve him and leave. I do not ask things that do not concern me."

A little hurt by her last comment Gustave understood that it was time to end their conversation. He was sure that Madame Giry did not know more than what she had told him already, and she sounded annoyed by his inquiries.

"Thank you Madame Giry, I really appreciate your patience with me."

"It's okay, just don't make it a habit to be asking things that I am not supposed to answer."

"Yes, I understand." Gustave answered as other little girls loudly entered the room. Christine was also exiting the changing room with Meg. Gustave waved goodbye to her and left for rehearsal. No matter what Madame Giry had said Gustave knew that he needed to know more about the boy, he needed to know more about Erik. The night is no companion for a happy soul, Erik's soul must be just as sad as Gustave's was. They shared a loneliness that was invisible to the rest of the world; Gustave had proved this with Madame Giry's reaction to his questions. _If only I could talk to him,_ Gustave thought. _If only…_


	5. The voice

The second time Gustave saw Erik it was little more than a glimpse. He had retired early from rehearsals and was walking toward his room. Gustave was just a few steps from his door when from the corner of his eye he saw Erik's figure walk away. It appeared as if the boy had been following him. Gustave smiled to himself and vowed to one day catch the youth's eyes long enough to star a conversation.

As he had become accustomed now Christine was fast asleep when Gustave entered the room. She no longer needed his assistance to battle the ghosts and monsters that haunted her. Precisely on the fourth day of late rehearsals Gustave started to come back to a sound sleeping Christine. That morning when he congratulated her on her braveness she insisted that the angel from the story had sang her to sleep. At first Gustave thought she was serious about the singing angel, but then he recalled telling her the story about the guardian angel of music that protected young girls that waited patiently for their violinist fathers. _I am glad my story about her guardian angel helped her feel safe_, Gustave thought smiling to himself and praising his cleverness once more.

Gustave removed his jacket and lay down on his bed. He expected to rest for a few hours before he headed for the music room once again. The last few nights of late practice had taken a toll on his body, he felt tired and sleepy.

When Gustave woke up the room was just as dark as it had been when he had closed his eyes a few hours before. Unfortunately Gustave soon realized that he had slept more than he had wanted to. The loud chatter outside his room informed him that it was the morning of the next day. Gustave smiled with irony and decided to take it easy for the next few days. His body still ached and he feared that he could not risk falling ill at this time. Until his body improved in strength he would not practice harder than the required rehearsals with the conductor.

Gustave went about his regular daily routine. He took Christine to Madame Giry for her ballet classes. When to set up for rehearsal and endured the conductor's bad mood as best he could. Gustave then took a lunch break and when to see Christine. He first stopped at the small restaurant in town and bought her a meal. The food at the Opera house was not bad but once in a while Gustave liked to surprise Christine with a little lunch date.

After the meal Gustave headed back to rehearsals and counted the minutes until it was over. Many hours into the rehearsal, at exactly 8:20, Gustave noticed that he could not keep his eyes open. He motioned to the conductor that he needed to stop. Not very amused by Gustave's bold action, the conductor spoke loudly.

"Yes Monsieur Daae?"

"I am afraid I must excuse myself Maestro, I am feeling ill." Gustave said.

"If you must then you must." The conductor answered.

Gustave took this as close to an approval as he would ever get from the conductor. He carefully put away his violin and rubbed his neck. He really needed to rest.

Gustave walked the way to his room in a fast pace after he encountered a very passionate couple demonstrating their affection for each other in the middle of a hall. He was smiling until came to the door of his room. What he heard coming from inside his room left him paralyzed. Gustave's heart pounded insanely, his mouth went dry and his knees buckled beneath him. A voice, the most beautiful male voice he had ever heard was tuning a heavenly song.


	6. A friend

Gustave burst into the room expecting to find an apparition and what he found was nothing short of that. Leaning over a sleeping Christine was the boy with the mask. He was startled by Gustave's entrance and took two big steps back away from the girl. For a moment the two men looked at each other in silence. Gustave closed the door behind him cautiously so that he did not wake his daughter. Erik stood still in the center of the room and looked back at Christine once more before returning his eyes to Gustave. Their silence was broken by Gustave's voice.

"Erik?" he said.

The boy did not speak, he just kept glancing back at the girl and then at him. It appeared that he was making sure that Christine would not wake up. Gustave tried once again.

"Your name is Erik, right?"

This time the boy nodded and then spoke softly.

"How do you know my name?"

Gustave startled toward him but stopped when he saw Erik's body stiff before him. Instead, Gustave walked to his side and sat on the chair next to the small table that held the only candle in the room.

"That is not important. I want to know what…"

"It is important." Erik interrupted Gustave. "No one is allowed to know me."

Gustave looked down at the floor and clasped his hands together. He had to apologize for inquiring about his life without his consent. He also needed to know what he was doing in his room.

"I beg your forgiveness; I saw no harm in asking for your name."

"Who told you?" Erik proudly asked.

"That I cannot say. But you owe me an apology too, what are you doing in my room when my young daughter is asleep." Gustave asked in a harsh tone.

Erik shifted his weight from one foot to the other and looked straight at Gustave as he answered him.

"Your daughter is afraid of the dark. Her cries annoyed me so that I had to come here and shut her up. You shouldn't leave her alone."

"I see, but I am afraid I have no other choice. I have to work to put food on the table." Gustave responded.

"Where is her mother?" the boy asked.

"She is dead."

The room was quiet for a while. Gustave cleared his throat before speaking again.

"I wasn't aware you were our next door neighbor. Is your room to our left or our right?"

"It is neither." Erik simply said.

"So how is it that you heard her then?"

"I was walking around." Erik's voice was still low, little more than a whisper.

"This late at night, every night?" Gustave pushed him.

"It is the only time when I can."

"Why is that?" Gustave wanted to keep him talking, hoping that he would feel comfortable enough to sit by him.

"For obvious reasons, my face." The boy said sadly.

"What is wrong with your face? May I get to know you?" Gustave courteously asked.

"No!" Erik said angrily and turned away. Gustave got up from his chair, thinking for a moment that he had left, but the boy had only blended into the shadows of the room. From the dark his voice emerged soft once again. "No."

"I'm sorry." Gustave said sitting back. "I will not ask again. Why don't you sit? There is another chair right there." Gustave pointed to his right.

Erik came out of the shadows and Gustave saw the mask a little clearer. It was rather ugly, brown and made of cardboard, with the necessary holes for his eyes, nose and mouth. Gustave could see that a side of his nose was deformed, but that was all that was apparent. Trying not to seem too eager to look, Gustave set his eyes on the boy's eyes. They were blue green and piercing. Those eyes made all the questions that the boy's voice did not utter. Menacing without intend, the boy's eyes told Gustave to be cautious with his future questions.

The boy sat in the chair Gustave had pointed to and kept his gaze on him. He awaited more questions, he was enjoying the interaction. His better judgment was telling him to leave, to run away from this man and his interest in him, but it had been so long since someone had talked to him. So long since another person talked to him as a person. Erik wanted this conversation to last just a little longer. _Just a little more and then I swear I'll go back to reality_, the boy told himself.

"My name is Gustave Daae, I am a violinist. And that little girl is my daughter Christine." Gustave said pointing to the sleeping child.

"I know."

"Yes, you do indeed." Gustave said laughingly. "I heard you sing, you've got a wonderful voice. Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I didn't, it's just something I do."

"That is even more of an accomplishment then." Gustave praised him.

In the dim light of the flickering candle Gustave thought he saw Erik smile.

"I was told once that my mother was a singer. My grandfather built this opera house for her." Erik said cheerfully.

"He must have loved her so." Gustave offered.

"I don't know." Erik's voice grew quiet again.

"Where is your mother?"

"She died when I was three years of age."

"I am sorry to hear that. And your father?" Gustave pushed yet again.

"You ask too many questions." Came Erik's sharp response.

Gustave smiled and reminded himself to go slowly.

"I was just trying to keep the conversation flowing. Pardon me. When I saw you for the first time I thought a good conversation might do us both good. A friendship is always good."

"What makes you think I need a friend?" Erik's tone was sarcastic and mean.

"Everyone needs friends. But I was talking about myself when I said that a friendship would be good." Gustave informed the boy.

Erik said nothing. He got up from the chair and looked at Christine. Gustave saw that his clothes were old and stained. He wondered where exactly in the Opera house did this boy live.

"I must go." Erik finally spoke.

"Yes, you must. I am awfully tired and need to rest for tomorrow's rehearsal."

"I have heard you play. You are the best violinist I have ever heard." Erik sincerely complimented him.

"Thank you." Gustave smiled.

"May I continue to sing to your daughter?"

Erik surprised Gustave by the question. He didn't know what to say. Christine had been so peaceful lately, but he didn't even know Erik. Yet the boy inspired in him a confidence that was unearthly. _Perhaps he really is an angel sent to help my broken family_, Gustave thought.

"Yes you may." The words left Gustave's mouth without any effort, and he felt glad to have said them.

"Good night then."

"Would you stay until I come back?" Gustave wondered. "I still haven't told you all about me." He tried to bribe.

"I will try." Was Erik's final answer before… he walked through the wall of the room?

Gustave let out a gasp and ran to the wall. He traced it with his hand and trying to pull it open with his fingers, but nothing came of it. _Did I just see Erik disappear through the wall? I must be more exhausted that I thought, _Gustave told himself. Until the second before he fell asleep, Gustave wondered if he had imagined the conversation with Erik. There was no other possible explanation; no one can walk through walls.


	7. His music

The next day Gustave woke up rested but worried that he was losing his mind. Without doubt, he had been dreaming last night. What he had experiences, but mostly what thought he had seen, had been the product of his imagination and the consequence of his exhausted body and mind.

The day went on with nothing out of the ordinary. By the end of his rehearsals, Gustave had convinced himself that the events of last night had never occurred. He came into his room a rational man once again. His daughter was asleep already. Gustave poured himself a glass of tonic from his personal drawer.

"Good evening." A voice inside his own ear spoke.

Gustave almost dropped the glass to the floor. It was Erik. He had not dreamed their previous conversation. Erik had walked into the wall and now he was inside his head. _ There must be an explanation_, Gustave thought to himself madly.

"Erik!" Gustave exclaimed

The voice now came from Erik's throat; he was standing in the corner of the room.

"You like to have big entrances and exits, do you not?" Gustave asked a little calmer.

"I try, yes."

"How did you…" Gustave started.

"I know a little magic." Erik answered knowing exactly what the question was.

"That wasn't a little magic. That was frightening." Gustave confessed.

"I have had a lot of practice over the years; there is not much to do when you spend your days alone."

Gustave understood what Erik meant; his had spent his own childhood practicing the violin while his parents worked the fields. They wanted him to become a great musician so that he could have a better future, but they did not notice that the boy felt lonely with them working all day.

"Is walking through walls another one of your tricks?" Gustave asked stirring his thought back to the present.

"No." Erik laughed. "There is a secret passage."

"Where?" Gustave asked walking over to the wall in question.

"Somewhere."

"You will not tell me where?"

"Not now."

Gustave was not happy with Erik's answer but he decided to accept it, for now.

"You asked me to wait for you, what for?" Erik wondered.

"I thought we could continue our conversation."

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions." Gustave mocked him.

Erik giggled and walked to one of the chairs next to the table. Gustave followed his action and did the same.

"Is the secret passage to this room the reason why you sing to Christine?"

"No. There are secret passages to all the rooms, to all the corners of this Opera house. My grandfather must have had a dark mind, he build an opera for his daughter but a labyrinth for himself." Erik joked

Gustave smiled.

"My grandfather was an architect." Erik informed Gustave.

"Maybe he wanted to have a way to get from one place to another without been noticed, to check on his work perhaps." He suggested.

Erik didn't answer and Gustave instantly knew they had reached the end of that topic.

"What did your father do?"

Gustave was met with dead silence for a while.

"My father was once a great architect himself. He met my mother through her father. They worked together, my grandfather and father."

Gustave said nothing, expecting Erik to continue his tale.

"When my mother died my father became another man. He drank and gambled until he had nothing else to lose. All the servants left our home. My tutors disappeared. He left for days in a row and locked me up in the library. That is how I learned about magic. There were books about everything in there. I learned many a things from that place."

The irony in his voice struck Gustave hard. Erik's childhood was not a happy one.

"Sometimes when he came back he brought friends with him." Erik continued. "My father displayed me as he would an animal. He used me for their entertainment. He showed my face for his friend's amusement, charging them to strike me with a stick." Erik's voice was cut, Gustave could her him sobbing.

Still the young man persisted.

"My father himself took pleasure in punishing me for being his son. I was his shame."

Gustave was sick to hear him say that. How can a man strike his own son?

"Your father has no excuse." He told Erik

"He is dead now. He was killed after they caught him trying to cheat in a hand of poker. I never really knew where he was buried. He had lost everything he had under his name. His money, the house, everything." Erik took a deep breath. "Because my mother had been an only child and my grandparents had died by then, I had no one to go to. I was sent to a distant relative of my father, and was treated no different from how my father had treated me. The only thing that kept me alive was their hope for keeping what my mother's father had left me."

"This Opera house?" Gustave wondered.

"Along with other things." Erik said. "Finally I offered to give them all the money in my grandfather's will, and his house, if they agreed to donate the opera house to the city of Paris, and arranging it so that I could live within it."

"I am guessing those bastards agreed." Gustave said angrily.

"Yes, they did." Erik said. "I have been here ever since."

"How long ago was this?"

"Four years ago."

"Don't mind me asking you Erik but, how old are you?"

Erik answered the harmless question.

"Nineteen."

Gustave breathed loudly and threw his head back. At such a young age Erik already knew the meaning of pain.

"You are so brave Erik. You experienced such pain and…" Gustave touched Erik's arm lightly.

Erik drew back sharply and turned his face away from Gustave. He seemed angry at Gustave's touch.

"Do not pity me." He said. "I did not ask for your pity."

Gustave grew angry himself at Erik's reaction.

"I do not pity you. I was attempting to on your courage to face life alone, but it seems that you are deaf to compliments. Therefore I must ask you to retire for the night; I need to go to sleep."

Erik was astounded by Gustave's answer.

"I thought…" he started, but he changed his mind. " I stayed only because you asked me to wait for you. You promised to tell me all about your life, and instead you tricked me into telling you mine."

"I am not the one who knows magic." Gustave said. "I did not trick you into anything. You told what you wanted me to hear."

Erik contemplated a few comebacks he could throw at Gustave but none appeared strong enough to sustain the man's truth. Erik had told him everything out of his own will.

"Besides," Gustave said." There is nothing else about me that you need to know. I told you everything last night."

"You told me nothing."

"That's because there is nothing to tell." Gustave finished.

"Still, you owe me. I told you my secrets, and I have nothing from you."

Gustave realized he had nothing to offer. All he possessed in this world were Christine and his music. His music…

"Perhaps I can repay your trust by teaching you to play the violin."

Erik smiled. Gustave was an honest man.

"We will be without debt after that … but this does not make us friends." Erik informed Gustave.

"Of course it doesn't." Gustave assured him smiling.

Later that night Erik stood awake wondering why he had opened up to Gustave. Why had he told Gustave everything, why? Now he knew his weakness, he would surely use it against him. Gustave would harm him just as everyone else had, Erik was sure of that.


	8. Genius

Ignoring what he believed to be his better judgment, Erik continued to sing little Christine to sleep every night. He related to the child's fears he had had them himself as a child. But for him, there was no angel of music that could sing him to sleep. Erik had always felt like no one deserved to know his voice. That was until he heard Christine crying and the girl's agony plunged into his being, reminding him of his cries and how they stayed unanswered. He had promised to stay in the dark; he only wanted to see why she cried. But her plea to her guardian angel, and his knowledge that angels didn't exist and the truth that her wish for comfort will be left unrequited, pushed Erik into doing something he never imagined himself doing.

He told her he was her angel. When she asked him to sing for her he was surprised and delighted at the same time. Without a second thought he sang, and days later he found the urge to go to her too hard to resist. For once, he felt happy, singing to her, watching her sleep so peacefully made him happy. When she asked why he remained invisible and requested to see him Erik told her that angels cannot be seen by humans. The girl accepted this answer and had never mentioned it again. Because of this Erik kept coming back to her room. He was afraid that his days as Christine's make believe angel had come to an end when her father burst into the room one day while he was still in there. But instead of being angry Gustave started a conversation with him.

Unaware of his actions Erik disclosed his life to Gustave. Erik now feared that this act could have left him vulnerable to Gustave. Instead, Gustave showed him kindness and sincere interest. He accepted Erik's remarks, and whatever else he wanted to share. And although Gustave did ask too many questions, Erik was glad that he had someone to talk to. All these years hiding in the opera house had foreshadowed for Erik a future as dark and lonely as his life had always been. But Gustave's friendship allowed Erik to hope that there might be a chance for him to take the risk of coming into the light.

Every Saturday, since after their second conversation, and when the Opera house had become deserted due to the performers' day off, Gustave gave Erik violin lessons in the music room. They met there at mid morning and remained inside until after 3:00. Christine would stay in her room. Whenever she asked about what her father had been doing Gustave would answer that he was teaching the angel how to play the violin.

"My angel, father?"

"Yes dear, your angel." He answered.

"You can see him?" she asked surprised at this.

"No darling, I cannot see him." Gustave was lying. He had won Erik's affection and the boy now removed his mask during their lessons. But Gustave was aware of Erik's sentiment toward Christine's reaction to him. Erik believed that the girl would be afraid of him, and although there was some truth in Erik's claim, Gustave felt that lying to Christine was no better. Still he respected Erik's wish to remain just 'the angel' for Christine. "You know very well that we cannot see angels. I just hear him play and I tell him what to do."

Not really understanding this Christine moved on to another question.

"Do you think, father, that my angel will sing for me tonight?"

"I know he will." Her father answered happily.

Months went by, two years passed without notice. The violin lessons turned into weekly chats between Gustave and Erik. Their conversations stirred from music to life and everything in between. Gustave tried to shape Erik into as much of a nobleman as he knew himself to be. Erik had a natural elegance to him that could not be denied. He moved gracefully and his overpowering presence allowed Gustave to picture him in the highest of the social ranks. _He is a born gentleman_, Gustave often thought. Erik's genius also amazed Gustave. Not only was he a wonderful singer, he was also a musical genius. He composed and played beautiful scores without having had a single music lesson in his life. Except for the violin lessons, that had been just a mockery by Erik's part since he already knew how to play the violin when Gustave first offered the lessons. Erik also had inherited his grandfather's skill for architecture, and he drew wonderful building that no one would ever be allowed to marvel.

Not to mention Erik's ability for magic and inventions. He built wonderful mechanical instruments that were wasting away under the Opera house. Erik wanted nothing to do with the outside world. He cared not for what was going on outside of the Opera house walls. He feared society's reaction to his face. Gustave tried to build in Erik courage that would be needed as the boy got older. The courage that he hoped, would one day allow Erik to face the light of day and at last offer the world all the wonders that he was capable of.

"Natural courage is a gift." Gustave told Erik. "But when you build, when you find within you, courage that you did not know you had then that my friend, is a miracle."

Erik listened to Gustave and grew to love and admire the man that acted more to him like a father rather than a friend. As a step forward toward his goal of getting Erik to face the world, Gustave convinced the youth to request to the manager of the opera house the best seat in the house so that he should watch the performances.

"After all, this is your theater." Gustave said mischievously.

From that moment on, Erik sat in the darkness of box five and witnessed the spectacle of the opera. Gustave occasionally looked back to the box to make sure Erik was there and that Madame Giry was attending him. After all, no one else should know about Erik's existence.

One sad day in June Gustave informed Erik that he would be leaving the Opera house for a month.

"Why?' Erik asked without emotion. He feared that if he showed his true emotion Gustave might think he was asking him to stay.

"Hell, I will miss you too friend." Gustave said sarcastically.

Erik smiled in defeat; Gustave had come to know him too well.

"Won't Christine be sad that I will not be singing to her at night?"

"I am sure she will be." Gustave said. "But I will be by her side since I will not be working. And we will be back very soon; I just want to take her into daylight for a while."

Erik dropped his head, finally understanding Gustave. He was trying to escape from the dark.

"I have rented a little cottage by the sea. It is quite comfortable. You are welcomed to come with us." Gustave offered.

"No." Erik immediately answered. "I couldn't."

Gustave knew not to insist.

"Very well then, I will see you when we return." Gustave said as he walked away.

Erik remained in place in the music room long after Gustave had been gone. _That is, if you return_, Erik whispered to himself.


	9. The Lessons

Gustave was greatly enjoying his vacation days because they were work free. He and Christine took daily walks on the beach. Gustave played the violin for his daughter every afternoon, and he read her stories. Christine loved the light of the sun, and although she missed Erik's voice at night, she soon found a way to fall asleep without it after Gustave told her he had gone to help another young girl in need now that he was able to spent more time with her.

Unfortunately a couple days later Gustave and Christine had a surprise visit. Their neighbors, the Count de Chagny, his wife and their son. Their son had heard Gustave playing the violin while taking a stroll on the beach and he had run home to beg his parent's to ask the musician to give him private lessons.

"I do not give violin lessons." Gustave informed them.

The boy, Raoul, was eleven years old and an only child so he was used to getting his way. Raoul didn't have a shy hair in his body; he had smiled as soon as he saw Christine. The girl blushed but smiled back.

"But father, you gave lessons to the angel." Christine said contradicting her father.

Gustave looked at her in awe. Surely she didn't expect him to work during his vacation too.

"Of course we will pay for the lessons." The Count added.

"I really don't know." Gustave tried. "I am here on vacation."

"Can't you accommodate a few hours a day for my son?" The Countess asked.

Overpowered by four sets of eyes upon him Gustave had no other choice but to accept.

"When do you want me to start?" he said

"Tomorrow." The boy said excitedly.

The adults laughed at his eagerness to start the lessons. Gustave wondered if Raoul was happy about learning to play the violin or seeing Christine again. He was afraid that he had just met the boy that would be his daughter's first love.

The next day Raoul was early for his lesson. He talked to Christine; making her laugh, as Gustave tried to set up for the class. When he was ready Gustave suggested that Christine go take a walk on the beach and collect sea shells, but she declined smiling at her father. Gustave was now sure that he was been the witness of his daughter's childhood love.

He smiled to himself and decided to accept that there was now another man in Christine's life, one that about to become his pupil.

For the next few weeks Raoul came to his daily lessons. He wasn't musically talented at all. Raoul was not trying hard enough. All he wanted to do was talk to Christine and listen to Gustave's stories. Christine had told the boy that her father told wonderful stories about enchanted castles and foreign lands. From then on Raoul decided to stay a while longer to listen to the tales. Soon he was there almost all day. Sometimes Christine told a story of her own. She spoke of her angel of music, and of how he sang to her at night making her dreams come alive in her head. Raoul was intrigued by the sincerity in her voice.

"Is this true Christine?" He asked her one day.

Gustave let her daughter answer the boy.

"It is Raoul." She said. "Now that he is gone, he still sings to me but he does it after I am asleep."

Gustave frowned at this, and asked her to explain this to him.

"Yes father. When close my eyes and fall asleep, the angel sings to me. He comes in my dreams."

"Have you ever seen him?" Raoul interrupted.

"No. Humans cannot see angels." The girl said convincingly.

"Then how can you be certain that he comes in your dreams?" he insisted.

Gustave was starting to get annoyed by the boy's need to shatter his daughter's fantasy.

"In my dreams I hear his voice. But I cannot see his face. Why father, why can't I see his face?" his daughter asked Gustave.

Not knowing how to answer this Gustave tried to change the conversation, but from that moment on his daughter would secretly hope and dream for her angel to appear before her so that she could look into the beautiful being that owned her soul.

The vacation was over and Gustave and Christine returned to the Opera house. They make a promise to return every June to continue the lessons with Raoul. Christine was sad her days in sunlight were over, but she was also unbelievably happy to return to what had come to be her home.

The day of their arrival Christine was pleasantly surprised to find her angel's voice coming from the ceiling of her room. He was back, her angel had returned to her. Christine's father watched her look at the ceiling in amazement.

"Can you hear him father? Can you hear my angel?" she asked mesmerized by the voice.

Gustave, who was sitting in his usual chair awaiting his daughter's slumber so that he can talk to Erik, smiled cheerfully.

"Yes Christine, I hear him."


	10. Sinner

The next year Erik surprised Gustave by showing signs of improvement. At last his constant lecture on why Erik couldn't hide from the world forever paid off. Gustave learned that for a while Erik had been corresponding with a man in India. He had sent him some of his drawings and the man was interest in Erik's work. He was offering Erik a large amount of money if he took on the design of a new temple he wanted to build as an offering to his recently deceased wife. Erik would oversee the beginning of the construction and would be free to go after he instructed a local architect how to proceed with the plans. There was also the potential for other assignments as well as the prestige of having worked in a land of unknown riches.

Gustave was glad that Erik would be traveling outside the Opera house, but he was saddened by the fact that he would be gone for a few years.

"I am not sure if I should do this Gustave." Erik told him.

"Nonsense. You must do this."

Gustave would not allow Erik to decline the offer. A chance such as this would surely not come twice.

"If you don't do it Erik, you will regret it forever." Gustave said. "And if you must regret something, regret having done it and not having had the chance and letting it slip by."

Erik smiled at his friend. He always knew what to say to him to get him to do what he wanted. Gustave had no way of knowing that it was his friendship that gave Erik the strength to attempt the unthinkable, to venture into the light. Unaware of what laid ahead of him Erik set out for strange lands. Seeking an opportunity for redemption from a life of ill will toward him, Erik left behind his home, and his only friend.

Gustave had no idea that in India Erik's life was not a good one. Yes, he obtained the commission and his boss was kind to him, but the workers were cruel and devious. They made Erik feel unwelcome and miserable. On the day of his arrival Erik found the courage to walk into the town's market. There he saw an item that reminded him of little Christine and he immediately bought it. The merchant flinched when Erik handed her the money and this made him rethink his actions. Later he found that the entire town talked about him behind his back. The people once more amused themselves by his monstrosity. He felt the eyes of many upon him wherever he went. Only a few days of suffering were enough for Erik to return to the safety of the night. He drew his plans in solitude and then had them delivered to the local architect. He wandered the streets only at night, and it was in one of these nights that he committed his first sin.

Sin was something Erik had learned about from reading the book in his father's library. Gustave also told him about sin a few times during their many conversations about life. Erik knew what a sin was, but he never thought he would ever succumb to one.

The woman was screaming, yet no one came out of their homes to help her. The man that was desperately tugging at her clothes placed one of his big hands on her mouth, and pushed her against the wall. He threw he with such force that the woman fainted from a head injury. Erik would later realize that he had grabbed a rock from the floor. He charged for the man and struck him forcefully in the head. The criminal fell to the floor. Erik became conscious of his action and let go of the rock in his hand. He then ran back to the security of his room, making sure no one saw him. In later days he would learn that the man had died from the hit to the head. Erik was a murderer.

Though other projects followed his first commission, Erik did not change his habits. He became even more retreated and thoughtful. The burden of his secret along with his solitude made him overly cautious and doubtful of everyone. He trusted no one, and he kept to himself at all times. He stopped writing to Gustave and refused to open his letters because he did not feel worthy of his friendship. Gustave was such an honest man, and Erik did not feel he deserved his trust. He was ashamed of having let his only friend down.

Depressed by the turn his life had taken Erik turned to the many addictions that a desolated man can find. He learned to wish bad to those who hurt him, and to think viciously. He drank his pain in alcohol and numbed his days with drugs. He found his way into a woman's bed and became aware of his manly functions. He had discovered the act of sex, but he never found the art of love. Love was a feeling that Erik could not dare contemplate, love was forbidden for a monster.

Inevitably, Erik found himself in the worst circles of murderers and criminals. They welcomed Erik without questions. Some even feared him. Erik was quite taken by the knowledge that he could inspire fear in people. He took this knew understanding as a compliment and found that he liked how it felt. It was almost as gratifying as being loved.

If two years away from the Opera house were sufficient time to turn him into a murderer, Erik dared not stay longer and see what else would become of him. He decided to return to the Opera house, but vowed to never again come into contact with anyone else. Especially Gustave and his daughter.


	11. The promise

_Nothing has changed_, Erik thought as he settled himself into his underground home. Living under the Opera house had its advantages, no dusting was required, even after he had been gone for two years the place looked the same. The usual smell, the cold damn air, courtesy of the lake before him, kept the place dust free. Nothing in his home had changed, but Erik had, and he knew he would never be the old Erik again.

The sound of footsteps upon water alerted him that someone was coming. Erik took a seat and waited for the intruder to show himself. The vision of the Ballet Mistress was somewhat disappointing to Erik.

"Erik?" she said carefully. She was clearly disgusted by her surroundings, and fearful of the place sheltered.

"Madame Giry." He responded calmly and threatening from within the dark. She had never heard his voice before. It was deep but soothing. "What brings you down here?"

"Gustave said… I thought that you might be back already since a carriage stopped behind the building early this morning." She explained.

"You were right."

Madame Giry could not bring herself to look for his face in the shadows. She realized that he was no longer a boy, but a man.

"Gustave is gravely ill and wishes to see you."

"What illness has struck him?" Erik asked worried.

"The doctor is uncertain of the true cause, but he is in his death bed. Gustave is dying as we speak. Come, I will take you to him."

"No. I will go to him myself, I know my way around."

"You must hurry; there is no time to spare."

Erik battled the urge to refuse to see Gustave. He didn't want to confess what had become of him. But Gustave had once shown him the only speck of kindness that Erik ever knew. As much as he wanted to remain in his seat, he owed Gustave a last visit.

Erik waited until Madame Giry was left in the room to enter through the secret door. He looked down at Gustave and found guilt striking him with tremendous strength. If only he had read Gustave's letters. If only he had known that his friend was ill. Erik internally blamed himself for once again letting his friend down. Gustave had sincerely given him his trust and Erik had betrayed him in the worst of ways. He had denied their friendship to be true; he had denied his un-repayable debt to Gustave.

Madame Giry touched Gustave's shoulder and took a few steps back to give Erik room next to the bed. At last Gustave noticed that Erik stood by his side.

"Erik, you have returned." Gustave spoke slowly and with much struggle. He was visibly finding it hard to breath.

"I got back early today. I didn't know you were ill." Erik said.

"You stopped writing."

Erik didn't add to Gustave's comment.

"You have grown Erik. You are a man now." Gustave said trying to smile.

Erik kept quiet. Gustave moaned. Erik felt awkward; the emotion inside him was too akin to pain. A feeling he thought he had learned to forget while in India. Sadly Erik accepted that it was sorrow and angst for the untimely and certain death of a loved one.

"Gustave, I am sorry." A broken Erik apologized.

"For what?" Gustave tried to joke.

Erik shifted his weight and smiled at his friend's attempt. The dim light from the candle highlighted Erik's face and just then did Gustave notice that he was wearing a mask once again. This time it was a white half mask of uncertain material. It covered only the side of his face that was distorted. The expression on the mask was startling, and with it Erik's eyes appeared more menacing than ever.

"You are hiding again." Gustave said.

"That is something I rather not talk about right now."

"If not now, then when?"

"Never." Replied Erik.

Gustave took in a deep breath and coughed.

"Erik, I have called to you because there is something I must do before I die." Gustave's voice became lower with each word. "When I am gone Christine will have no one. No one but you."

Startled by Gustave's implied suggest Erik turned away from him before speaking.

"How can you ask such a thing from me?"

"Please Erik, I trust only you to guide and protect my daughter. Erik, you must promise me." Gustave begged. "Promise me Erik; promise me that you will take care of her when I am gone. I don't have much time…"

"But Gustave…"

Erik walked over to the bed and held Gustave's hand tighter as tears dwelled in his eyes. This was the last plea of a desperate man that knew that he was dying. The frantic attempt of a father seeking to find a shelter for the daughter he will be leaving behind. Erik couldn't deny the death wish of the only person that ever saw him as just another human being. How could he deny anything to the man that had acted as the father Erik wished he had had.

"I promise." He finally answered.

"I have to say goodbye to Christine. Madame Giry, could you…?" Gustave said trying to look for her.

"Yes Gustave, I will bring her to you."

Erik followed the woman with his eyes as she left the room; he then turned to the dying man.

"I will leave you alone to be with her."

"No, Erik. I want you to stay. I want her to see you and know that you will be her guardian from now on."

Erik couldn't let that happen.

"Gustave she will be frightened. I do not think a child can handle her father's death and the sight of a monster all at once. Two shocks of such nature will surely but her in bed ill."

"Christine is a good child, she will not turn from you, and she will take you into her heart just as I have." Gustave responded.

"I rather our meeting be later. When she is more ready to accept that I, a hideous creature, was her father's pick for her tutor."

Gustave did not have to strength to fight Erik, not anymore.

"As you wish, but remember to keep your word to me." Gustave accepted defeated.

"I will. Here, I brought this back from India. It's for Christine." Erik said placing on Gustave's chest a papier-mâché music box, in the shape of a barrel-organ with the figure of a monkey in Persian robes, playing the cymbals, attached to it. "Farewell my friend."

And with that Erik disappeared into the shadows of the room.

"Thank you Erik." Gustave whispered, not sure if Erik had heard him.

Gustave traced the monkey figure and then placed it to his side knowing that he had made the right decision by asking Erik to care for Christine.

The door to the room opened and in walked Madame Giry with Christine by the hand. His daughter was so young, so innocent that Gustave felt guilty for leaving her an orphan. If only his body could fight, he would stop at nothing to be with her one more day, one more hour. A single solitary tear streamed down his cheek.

"Father, are you feeling better?" she naively asked as she stood by the bed.

Gustave swallowed and struggled to control the tears that threatened to betray his courage. Madame Giry headed for the door but stopped midway when she heard Gustave's shaken voice.

"Madame Giry, please stay. I want you to take Christine back when I…" he paused for a moment "… when I am done talking to her."

"As you wish." The woman answered.

Christine looked at Madame Giry sadly, and the woman motioned her to pay attention to her father.

"Christine, my child. I have something important to tell you."

"Yes, father."

"I… I will be joining your mother very soon."

"You are going to heaven father, to visit mother?" She was so unaware of the situation. At the young age of ten she still didn't understand the grim reality of death.

"Yes, I will be going to heaven, but not on a visit. You see, heaven is such a beautiful place that once you are there, you never want to leave." Gustave lied to her once more.

"Can I come with you then?"

"No Christine, not yet, this time it will be only me."

"If you won't be coming back, who will care for me? You don't love me anymore father?" she asked as she began to cry.

"Don't ever say that Christine! Of course I love you. I love you more than anything in this world and the next. More than you can ever imagine. But there are things in life that you can only understand as you grow older. This is one of those things."

Gustave reached to wipe the tears from her face.

"I will no longer be here with you, but you will not be alone. Once I am gone, I will send you the Angel of Music…"

"But father, the angel is gone. He has been gone for years." Christine said concerned that her father had forgotten that detail.

"I have asked him to return to you, and he will never leave you again. He brought you this." He said to her and handed her the music box. Christine smiled and held it against her heart. "The angel will protect you. He will guide you, and you must listen to him."

Christine turned to look at Madame Giry then back to her father.

"Madame Giry will also be by your side to make sure you become an honest woman. Do as she and the angel say my child, and grow strong and beautiful for me…" Gustave's voice broke off as he fought to keep the tears inside him. "Please Madam Giry, take her now."

Christine placed the music box on the bed and launched herself over her father. She hugged him tightly, crying hysterically.

"No father! Please don't!" She exclaimed realizing he would be gone forever.

Gustave joined her tears and embraced his daughter one last time.

"I love you Christine. The Angel will be with you, I promise."

"Father, no! No, no, no!"

"Come with me Christine." Madame Giry asked pulling her away. She dragged her out the door and closed it behind them, leaving Gustave free to draw his last breath in what little peace he could find.

In his need to relieve himself of all burden of fault, Gustave wept for the child he was leaving behind. He grabbed the music box at his side, turned the key and listened to the melody as thoughts of no more pain filled his mind.

Surrounded by the shadows of the Opera house Erik watched as Gustave's life extinguished. He was with his friend until his last moment. Erik shed silent tears for Gustave, tears that echoed only in his soul. His only friend was gone, he was alone once again. Only this time he perhaps had something to live for, someone to care for. Gustave's daughter should not experience any more pain; Erik would make sure of that.


	12. Her wish

Over the next few days Erik kept in contact with Madame Giry to oversee the arrangements for Gustave's funeral. Erik ordered Madame Giry to make sure that Gustave had a marvelous tomb, a resisting place fit for a nobleman. The costs of the burial were taken by Erik, and from that moment on he would also provide for Christine's needs.

During the funeral Meg tried to comfort Christine by hugging her.

"I am so sorry for your father Christine. You must feel so alone." Meg said to Christine later that day.

"I am not alone. My father left the angel to guard me." Was Christine's answer.

The night her father died Christine was consoled by the voice of the angel one more time. As when she was five, the beautiful voice calmed her restless spirit and protected her sleep. In the morning Christine felt watched over and safe. She knew that wherever she went, the angel was with her. In her mind, the day her father died, he and the angel became one and the same.

When Erik agreed to let Christine see him, he was met with Madame Giry's rejection. The woman told him that such an act would forever scar Christine. Erik had feared the same, and he decided to remain just her angel until a better time. Madame Giry would act as the tutor during daylight. Christine rarely spoke; she seemed pleased with everyone and everything. Only her re-borne fear for the dark betrayed her facade of courage.

Meanwhile, when Erik tried to reclaim his usual seat, box five, so that he could once again enjoy the opera, he was surprised to learn that the Opera Populaire had been sold to a Monsieur LaFevre. Erik decided to sent this new manager a note to inform him of how things were to run in this place. _After all, this is my theater_; Erik said remembering what Gustave had once told him.

Along with his usual seat and attendant, thinking that he now needed a secure incoming salary to sustain young Christine, Erik also requested to be paid the sum of 20,000 francs a months. In exchange he would retain from appearing here and there in the opera house and therefore would relieve the new manager of the constant complaints about a ghost. Erik also offered to fund the maintenance of the ballet school as long as Christine was allowed to continue her education there.

LaFevre agreed to Erik's demands without questioning his reasons. The new manager wanted nothing to jeopardize the sanity of his employees, and the monetary refund he obtained from the performances. Erik kept his promise and did not roam the halls when people were known to be wandering. He only sang to Christine while everyone slept, and the only person he occasionally saw, to talk about Christine's well being, was Madame Giry. Still, rumors about an opera ghost were born. Those rumors grew with the years, and soon Erik's felt presence in the Opera house became known as the Phantom of the Opera.

To Erik's dismay Monsieur LaFevre lacked a gifted ear for music. Contrary to the previous manager, LaFevre employed an extravagant diva, Carlotta Guidicelli, as his soprano. With 'La Carlotta' came her partner the tenor Ubaldo Piangi. Piangi was no more than a marionette in Carlotta's hands. He did as she said and that was the end of the story. And sadly 'La Carlotta' not only sounded like a tortured cat, she acted like the last queen of the Nile. Demanding the unthinkable, and insulting everyone that crossed her path, especially those who in her eyes did not appreciate her talent. Erik was not very fond of her. This was the result of Carlotta's constant attacks at Christine. Carlotta believed that Christine was always trying to steal her show. This was not completely true, Christine did enjoy making the woman angry, but she lacked the singing ability to steal the moaning feline's spotlight. Erik, who had to keep his word to LaFevre, maintain his distance but managed to give Carlotta a couple scares here and there to control her temper. Not surprisingly, Erik experienced a sense of accomplishment after each naughty act. The constant 'accidents' that she experienced made Carlotta even more infuriated at Christine, for the girl laughed uncontrollably knowing somehow that her angel had something to do with the mishaps. To everyone else the Phantom was to blame.

On what appeared to be an ordinary day, unaware that Erik was listening, Christine made a plea that would forever change her life. She begged to her angel to grant her the miracle of a beautiful voice. She wanted to sing just like him, and be applauded by the audience like that witch Carlotta was. Her words were filled with such yearning, and Erik, being so vulnerable to whatever it was that Christine desired, made the decision to teach her to sing. That night Erik made the mistake of renewing the once ritualistic lessons in the music room. Every Saturday, when the opera house was empty, Christine would walk to the music room and lock the door behind her. From the mysterious dept of the theater, a voice, her angel's voice, instructed her vocal range with precise skill.

Christine was a good student. She worked hard and obeyed every one of Erik's commands with accuracy. The girl was a little impatient to show the manager her new voice, but following her angel's advice, she decided to wait until later. Christine took vocal lessons for over three years, and was devastated when she found out that Monsieur LaFevre was retiring the summer of her 16th birthday. Now she would never have a chance to sing. A new manager meant a new admirer for Carlotta. LaFevre had grown tired of the diva's character and when he was in charge Christine believed that she could persuade him to give her an opportunity. But now it was too late.


	13. Her debut

During that week's stage rehearsal Christine was to be a slave girl in the production of Hannibal. The run through of the play was going well until the conductor was interrupted by Monsieur LaFevre and his companions.

Christine couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Raoul walk to the front of the stage. Monsieur LaFevre had introduced the new owners of the Opera house, Monsieurs Firmin and Andre, two men that had recently struck gold with the business of scrap metal; the new managers then introduced their patron, the Vicomte Raoul De Chagny. Christine couldn't help but noticed that Raoul had grown into a handsome man. She whispered to Meg that he had been her childhood sweetheart during the two vacations she took with her father to the house by the sea.

"He called me Little Lotte." Christine said with a dreamy look on her face.

Meg agreed that the Vicomte was a good-looking man. Christine saw Raoul head her way and she leaned forward expecting to be recognized by him. He passed by her without even glimpsing her way. Christine felt heartbroken. Meg tried to cheer her up by saying the he did not see her.

The rehearsal continued after Raoul left. After the victory song for Hannibal, Carlotta burst into a tantrum and threatened to quit the play. The new managers were worried that they would be left without a star, so they groveled to the diva. As it was expected Carlotta's pride fell for the low tactic and they convinced her to sing for them the ballad from that evening's opera.

"Think of me… think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. " Carlotta sang her overly dramaticized lyrics. She painfully took her time with every syllable she uttered.

Suddenly a backdrop falls on the soprano plummeting her to the floor. The crowd of dancers and actors let out gasps of surprise. Everyone looks up, many of them, Meg included, whisper that it was the Phantom of the Opera.

After been aided to her feet Carlotta stomps out of the theater vowing to never return. The new managers are fearful that they shall refund a full house since they have no singer. Unexpectedly, Madame Giry suggests to the managers that Christine can sing the opera. Christine looks at her stunned.

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Madame Giry insists to the managers.

"Who?" Monsieur Andre asks.

"I don't know his name Monsieur." Christine confesses.

Madame Giry persists in her claims that Christine can sing. The managers agree to listen to her. She starts out a little low on notes, she is very nervous, but soon she finds herself singing as she had always dreamed. Surrounded by the warmth of her angel's faith, Christine wins her chance to be the prima Donna of the Opera house.

It all happened so fast, that Christine wasn't sure if it was all a dream. She sang and was carried away to a new wonderful land of dreams as the audience applauded her. 

Later, after the opera was over and crowds of people fill the halls of the building in celebration, Christine goes to the chapel to light a candle for her father. She does not notice Meg's entrance until she is by her side. Her friend tells Christine that she was perfect and that she wished she knew who her tutor is. Feeling that she has hid her secret long enough Christine acknowledges the existence of her angel, and her belief that he is the spirit of her father. Meg is unsure how to react to Christine's confession. She tries to set her friend's mind clear by telling her that stories such as hers are not real. But Christine refuses to accept that, arguing that she feels the presence of her angel always, everywhere, even stronger when she sings.

Alarmed by Christine's words Meg takes her to the main singer's dressing room to change clothes. Madame Giry is in the room waiting for Christine. The woman congratulates the young girl and hands her a red rose with a black ribbon fixed to it.

"He is pleased with you." Madame Giry says to Christine.

The girl is then left alone. She goes and sits by the mirror in the room. The rose in her hand is gift from her angel. She wonders, as she caresses the ribbon, why it is possible that Madame Giry can see him while she wasn't able to. Christine wonders and silently begs for her angel's appearance.

But the person that disrupted her thoughts by walking in the door was not her angel, it was Raoul.

"Little Lotte let her mind wander . . ." He started.

Christine smiled at Raoul. He remembered her after all.

". . . Little Lotte thought: Am I fonder of dolls . . ." Raoul continued. ". . . or of goblins, of shoes . . ."

"Or of riddles, of frocks . . ." Christie joined in happy to learn that he remembered their game.

"I did love those picnics in the attic." Raoul said bending down to kiss her cheek.

"And Father playing the violin." Christine added.

"Do you remember those stories you father once told us?"

"Yes. But, what I loved best is when I'm asleep in my bed, and the Angel of Music sings songs in my head!" She said with a broad smile.

"Ah, you and your angel!" Raoul joked

Christine was not sure if Raoul was serious. How could he mock her angel? 

"Raoul, my father is dead." Christine told him. "And when he lay dying, he told me that once in heaven, he would send the Angel of Music to protect me."

"I am sorry to hear that Christine." Raoul sincerely said.

"Well I have been visited by the Angel of Music." Christine informed him trying to make him believe her.

"No doubt of it." He said to amuse her. "But now we'll go to supper!"

"No, Raoul, the Angel of Music is very strict."

"Then I shan't keep you up late." Raoul laughed, mocking the angel once more.

"No, Raoul…"Christine tried.

"You must change. I'll be back in two minutes Little Lotte." He said as he closed the door behind him leaving Christine to debate whether she should go with him to supper and risk the angel's wrath. Still not fully aware of reality, with the memory of her success lifting her spirits, Christine changed her clothes deciding to go with Raoul.


	14. The angel

Erik bit his lip to remind himself of his situation and avoid storming through the mirror from which he was observing Christine and that foolish boy converse. Not only had that individual dared to take his seat in the Opera house, forcing Erik to watch from behind the Chandelier, but he was now here in her dressing room. Who was he? Why did he talk to Christine like knew her? The answer came not long after when she recalled her vacations days with Gustave. Erik still couldn't believe what he was witnessing, that poor excuse of a man was charming his way back into Christine's heart, and she was allowing this to happen. How could she?

Abruptly Erik was struck with an even greater alarm. As he watched the youths talk to each other, and the way Christine smiled at the boy, he realized that he was jealous. Frighteningly it was not the jealousy that a tutor experiences when he meets a potential suitor for his protégée. Erik was experiencing the envy that a man feels when the woman he loves is been courted by another. When his feelings for Christine had changed, he did not know. Erik did not notice her growth until that moment, a second ago she had been Gustave's daughter, his duty, but now, now she was a woman before him and he was in love with her.

Shame for this new feeling filled Erik's being. He mutely cursed himself for thinking that way about his friend's child. He imagined Gustave would be furious if he had lived to witness just how low Erik had fallen. But then a sudden more daring thought invaded Erik, this quiet thought filled with him with hope. _Perhaps_, Erik pondered, _perhaps Gustave knew that this would happen_.

The idea of such a sacrifice from his friend was both refreshing and throbbing to Erik. If Gusatve indeed had wished for Erik to act as a suitor for Christine he would have said so. But how could he, if she was only a child in those times. With time she would grow into the beautiful woman that Erik now saw through the mirror, but Gustave could not have tried to imply that to Erik when he said that she would take him into her heart. Could he?

Erik came back to the present as he observed that Christine was about to exit the room. She was going to dinner with that boy with the ridiculous name. Erik would not permit such an idiotic performance from her part, even less now that he was so confused by his feelings toward her.

The only way to stop Christine was to enlighten her with the fact that her angel saw her outing with the boy as an insult. Violently, with a range of anger in his voice, her angel called to her.

"Insolent boy, this slave of fashion, basking in your glory!" Erik mocks. "Ignorant fool, this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!"

Christineis spell bounded; her angel has heard her thoughts.

"Angel! I hear you, speak, I listen . . ." she pauses and searches around the room for the direction of his voice. "stay by my side, guide me. Angel, my soul was weak, forgive me. Please allow me to see you Master." She begs him.

Erik considers her request and decides to grant it. The time of their meeting has finally come. Erik will consent to Christine's childhood dream; she will look upon the hideous face that is her angel. The man, the voice, and the heart that her father chose to guard her soul.

"Flattering child you shall know me. You'll see why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!"

Christine takes a step toward the mirror where the figure of a man dressed in elegant evening clothes becomes apparent. Christine is mystified by this vision; her angel is more a mysterious creature than she imagined him to be. Excited to be by his side she calls to the man in the mirror.

"Angel of Music, my guide, my guardian, grant to me your glory!" she breaths heavily as she slowly walks to him. "Angel of Music, hide no longer. Come to me, strange angel."

Erik sets his eyes directly into hers. He retains her gaze as his voice caresses her softly.

"I am your Angel of Music. Come to your Angel of Music."

Christine stands before the glowing, shimmering glass, staring into the depths of Erik's eyes.

Outside Raoul has returned. He hears the voice of a man and is puzzled. Desperately he tries to open the door but it is locked.

"Whose is that voice? Who is that in there?" He screams.

Meanwhile inside the room, the mirror opens for Christine and behind it, in an inferno of white light, stands her angel, the Phantom of the Opera. Holding her gaze he reaches forward and offers her his hand. She deposits her palm in his and he firmly, but not fiercely, closes his hand locking her within him. He pulls her through and the mirror closes behind her. Gracefully walking in front of her with no glances back the angel leads her way through an unknown passage.

Raoul forces his weight on the door and it swings open. He enters to find the room empty.


	15. Music of the night

Through an underground labyrinth, aiding his vision with a candle stick on his other hand, the Erik took Christine to his domain. The way was even darker than the halls of the Opera house, with a dampness that suffocated the lungs, but Christine was blind to all this. She occasionally looked back because she feared she was dreaming, but the veracity of the angel's touch was all too real. If this man, this creature in front of her, was an apparition, then Christine wished to not wake up. The thoughts in her head turned into music, and with the help of the voice that had guided her own she sang.

"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… that voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."

"Sing once again with me our strange duet . . . My power over you grows stronger yet . . . "Erik joined in. "And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind."

The journey by foot has come to an end. A gondola awaits them at a turn, Erik helps Christine board it. She sits by his feet and continues to sing as he stirs their way slowly across the misty waters of an underground lake.

"Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear . . ."

"It's me they hear . . ." he interrupts her.

With an invisible blessing that took place many years ago they join in song. Unknowingly they make a declaration of belonging to each other.

"My spirit and your voice, in one combined." they each say.

"The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my mind." Christine continues.

They arrive at a cave like location. Made to accommodate a more sophisticated creature, there are candles everywhere casting shadows on the walls. More candles rise from the bottom of the lake as the gondola makes it way to the edge. The place is museum of candles and papers scattered on the floor. There are many curtains hiding rooms within the lair. She is partially aware that she is in a man's earth castle.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!" a melodic, but demanding voice, casts a spell on her once more.

Christine sings a strange tune. Her song becomes more and more extravagant until her throat contains no more sound and they have reached the edge. The man that once she only knew as her angel, but that now appears a man, a striking man with haunting eyes and a secret guarded by a mask, climbs out of the boat and onto his dark realm.

He takes off his cape and elegantly swirls it before dropping it to the floor. Taking one last glance her way he walks up to an enormous pipe organ placed meticulously in the center of the cave. With his back facing Christine he speaks, his deep voice sends chills through Christine's spine.

"I have brought you to the seat of sweet music's throne . . . to this kingdom where all must pay homage to music . . . music . . . You have come here, for one purpose, and one alone . . . Since the moment I first heard you sing, I have needed you with me, to serve me, to sing, for my music . . . my music . . ."

Those words, spoken so caressingly slow, made Christine close her eyes to enjoy their sound. Erik turns to her and seeing how his voice affected her begins to chant a melody that he hopes will convey his emotions toward her. Night, who has always been Erik's companion, awards him with the benefit of dark, a state in which she cannot see his face.

"Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation . . . Darkness stirs and wakes imagination . . . Silently the senses abandon their defenses . . ."

Christine gasps, emotions unknown to her before are awakening inside her.

"Slowly, gently, night unfurls its splendor . . . Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender . . ." Erik continues.

Erik has made his way to Christine and once again offers his hand to her. She takes it, and walks with him, looking around hoping to find light in the abyss of darkness that surrounds her. With his free hand Erik gently touches her face.

"Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the music of the night . . ."

The wind, loyal companion to the night, plays along the notes that Erik presents, notes and words that come from the deepness of his soul.

"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! Purge your thoughts of the life  
you knew before! Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar!" He pauses for a moment, frees her hand and walks away looking into her eyes. "And you'll live as you've never lived before . . ."

Christine experiences painful detachment from his hand. Supplications, for his return to her, leave her eyes and search for him in the dark. Erik wishing to see her reaction to his voice once again observes as she breaths heavily with every note he makes.

"Softly, deftly, music shall caress you . . . Feel it, hear it, secretly possess you. . . Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness which you know you cannot fight; the darkness of the music of the night . . ."

Having feed his ego, Erik slowly walks back to her but refrains from touching her.

"Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! Let your soul Take you where you long to be!" his voice echo strongly through the cave, then revisits a softer tone. "Only then can you belong to me . . ."

He was now close to Christine, too close, too dangerously close.

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!" his attempt to not touch her again failed, he embraces her from behind and grabs her hands placing it on his uncovered cheek. "Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation!"

Realizing the hazardous effect of her touch, Erik releases her hand and turns her to face him.

"Let the dream begin; let your darker side give in, to the power of the music that I write…the power of the music of the night."

With the humming of the wind still tuning his song, Erik leads Christine to one of the curtains and opens it, revealing a large mirror. In it Christine sees her image but she is wearing a wedding gown. Christine moves slowly towards it when suddenly the image disappears. She faints. Erik catches her and carries her to his bed, where he lays her down.

In one final attempt to persuade her mind, Erik utters the last words to his song.

"You alone can make my song take flight." He slowly strokes her face. "Help me make the music of the night."


	16. Erik

Hours later Christine wakes up to a familiar music. Her music box, the one her father said came from her angel, was beside the bed in which she slept. It played to her as it did every morning, and Christine realized that it was the next day. Her eyes wondered to the setting and she vaguely recalled the events that led her there.

The music box stopped playing and it was replaced by the sound of another instrument. Christine leaves the bed and wanders toward the music. She finds a man, the Phantom, her angel, playing the organ. Christine's eyes travel the length of his body and try to concentrate on his face. She wonders who the man is, whose face hides behind the mask?

Feeling her eyes on him Erik turns to face her. Surprisingly, she smiles at him and he smiles back.

"Where am I?" she asks.

"You are still home." He responds turning back to his music.

She frowns completely baffled by his answer.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You came out of your own will." He answers not bothering to face her.

"Is this were you live?" she asks.

"Yes." He simply says, writing down a note in a paper in front of him.

"Who are you?" Christine says with an inquisitive tone.

Erik turns to face her and very seriously says.

"Like Gustave, You ask too many questions."

Christine starts to walk to him.

"You knew my father?"

"Yes Christine, I knew your father." Erik returns to his music, but smiles to himself.

There was a possibility that Gustave had been right, that his child could take Erik into her heart without being revolted by his face. She was acting quite calm around him.

"You must tell me your name?" she says next to him.

Erik turns to her; Christine sets her eyes on his mask but shows no signs of disgust or fear on her face. He looks into her eyes and says.

"You already know who I am."

The girl lifts her hand and rests it on his bare cheek. She caresses him lightly and lovingly. Erik basks in the warmth of her touch, and the silk of her hand. He closes his eyes to better enjoy the pleasure, but as he does, the old preoccupations about the legitimately of his feelings strike him. He pulls away from her and in doing so she loses her balance and falls to the ground. Erik has walked a great distance between them. He looks at her with traces of various emotions in him. Without saying anything else he left.

Conscious at last that she is alone and in a strange place, Christine sobs uncontrollably. She embraces her body and cries as when she was a child. Desperate for consolation she asks her angel to come back. Agonizing minutes past by.

Erik can hear the resonance of her cries as he walks away from her. Instead of diminishing they grown louder with each step he takes, but he cannot go back. Christine's presence next to him was enough to make his heart beat abnormally. Her touch had been too much to tolerate, it made him yearn for many more things from her. He could not risk going back. Yet she called to him not knowing what harm he was doing him.

Erik cursed his disadvantage against her tears and turned back toward the lair.

Christine was still crying when she saw his figure approaching. She straighten herself, wiped the tears from her face and swallow to find her voice.

"You've come back!" She screamed to him happily.

"You called me." He serenely responded.

Christine stood up; Erik was not very far away now. She smiled at him and ran into his arms. At first he did nothing, he was too stunned to react, but only for a moment. Soon he was embracing her back, and they stayed like that for a few precious seconds. Slowly Christine parted from him and this time it was she who offered her hand to him.

Erik obeyed her gesture and let her lead him to his bed where she sat on the edge and motioned for him to do the same. He did.

Christine lost concentration for an instant and searched the room for what was to come next. With a sudden jolt of courage she turned to Erik and presented him her lips, ready to be kissed. Erik's eyes widened and he smiled at her silly but delightful action. Gradually he moved closer to her and kissed her lips tenderly. She was sweet in his mouth, but fire in his heart.

The desire of a man for a woman, one that Erik had believed to have satisfied in his days in India, returned to him savagely raging through his body, clouding his mind of all rational thought.

Unwillingly, Christine stopped kissing him when he gently held her at arms length by the shoulders. His eyes were darker but vibrant; his chest rose and dropped as if he was breathless.

"This isn't right." He said.

Christine didn't know what to answer. _How could something that felt so good not be right? Where would this painful desire find its home?_

"Come," he said as he stood from the bed. "we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

With a heavy heart Christine followed him.

"Wait!" she exclaimed stopping before entering the boat. "I promise I'll just ask one more question."

Erik did not have the will to fight her so he agreed.

"What is your name?"

This time he did not hold her gaze for he feared he would not have the strength to reject her lips again.

"Erik." He said. "My name is Erik."

_Erik, _Christine repeated in her mind.


	17. Wish for a toad

_Can this be?_ Erik continuously asked, _Do I dare say that she does love me?_

Smiling naughtily he sat and prepared to write a few notes to the managers of the Opera house. In them he informed them that Christine had returned to them, and demanded that she be given the lead role in the upcoming production of 'Il Muto'. He also advised them that if they desired no harm to fall upon them or any other member of the theater, they should make sure to pay him his monthly salary that was now past due a few days.

Having found a new found liking to note writing, Erik continued with a note for Carlotta. Here he enlightens her to the fact that her singing was atrocious and that her time as prima Donna was over. Erik ended the note with a threat that if she ever tried to harm Christine in any way she would answer to him.

Lastly he printed his anger on a note for the boy that sought Christine's affection and ordered him to stay away from her. _Raoul, that's his name, _Erikrealized. _What a horrendous name that was. It suited the boy well, he possessed no charm whatsoever._ Erik let out a sincere laugh at his own attempts for confidence. In truth the boy was not at all bad looking, and compared to Erik he was quite handsome. But he lacked the posture of a gentleman, and the charisma and elegance that were Erik's own since birth.

The letters were signed with the initials O.G., and sealed with the wax figure of a skull. It was Erik's way of warning them that he was not to be taken lightly.

And as Erik expected his writings armed chaos throughout the establishment. The managers felt mocked and insulted. They refused to take orders from a 'ghost' that was bold enough to request a salary. They believed him to be a good for nothing outlaw that wanted to live off of them. Determined to show their power the managers ordered Carlotta to play the lead in the play.

Meanwhile Raoul tried to speak to Christine. She was still in a state of trance over her meeting with her angel. When Raoul tried to kiss her Christine stopped him and said that she could not betray her angel.

"Christine, what are you talking about?" Raoul asked confused.

"The angel sees, he hears, he knows. He is with me even now, I can feel him." She said with an odd look in her eyes.

Perplexed by her words Raoul went to talk to the managers about the note he had received that morning. A maniac for sure had written such an idiotic thing. When he learned of the other requests made by the so called 'ghost' Raoul took it upon himself to see that his demands were all rejected. He started by booking box five of the theater, ignoring Madame Giry's refuses.

That night, when the Opera House opened its doors for the opening of the new play, Erik was enraged to discover that Raoul and the others ignored his notes. Exasperated he made his way to Christine's room through the secret passage. Unsure that she was alone he waited for her to answer his call to her before entering.

"Christine." Erik's voice called her.

She searched for its owner but saw no one. Alarmed she called back.

"Angel? Erik?"

To her surprise he appeared to come out of the shadows in the corner of her room. Erik stood in partial light, with his cape casting a stylish frame on his body.

"I will not be singing tonight." She said in a child like manner.

Erik looked at her sad face and frowned.

"They have decided to disobey me." He said angrily.

"Oh I wish that Carlotta would croak like a toad in front of everyone!" Christine said enraged that she was not to sing in the opera. "I hate her!"

Erik let out a sincere laughed, but after seeing that Christine was offended by it he apologized.

"Pardon me, but it was funny to hear you say that." His voice confirmed that he was truly sorry and she smiled. "I must go."

"Where are you going?" she asked as he was leaving.

"I must go see that there is a toad on stage tonight." He said and disappeared.

Christine never knew what exactly Erik had done to Carlotta, but true to her wish the diva croaked during the performance. The audience laughed and laughed as she tried to sing and could only croak. Christine felt an internal pride in the woman's display of disgrace.

The play was cut short but the greedy managers requested that the audience stay and promised to resume the performance with Christine in the lead. Pleased, the girl went to change into the costume while the ballet dancers entertained the crowd.

Erik relished in his revenge toward the diva and the managers. He watched as Carlotta ran off the stage in embarrassment, and how Christine was announced as her replacement. Erik waited behind the chandelier for a way to make Raoul pay for stealing his usual seat. Deciding to pay the boy a visit Erik found himself traveling across the theater using the ropes above the stage. He was entering the domain of Buquet and the man saw Erik's figure as he swung from one rope to the next.

Erik hid in the dark but Buquet maliciously waited for a movement that would betray his presence. Unintentionally going along to rhythm of the music below him Erik gracefully moved across the ceiling of the stage. Tired of playing cat and mouse, Erik silently descended behind Buquet and waited for the man to turn around. He wanted to see him and Erik would give him the pleasure.

Buquet was startled by the vision before his eyes and he awkwardly tried to run away, losing equilibrium he fell just at the edge of the block that held them high above the performers. Erik sighed and walked toward him but Buquet scrambled to get away and in doing so he got tangled on the ropes. Erik mutely offered his hand but Buquet turned away and stepped into the air, falling. The ropes knotted around his body and unfortunately also around his neck, violently jolting and gasping for breath Buquet died.

The dancers and audience screamed in horror. They all looked up and saw a dark figure staring down at Buquet, and then suddenly he wasn't there anymore.


	18. Betrayal

The frantic screams of the people frightened Christine so that she grabbed a coat and ran to see what had happened.

"He is here!" said a dancer as she ran towards the ballet room.

"Who?" Christine asked worried and nervous.

"He is dead! The Phantom killed him!" screamed a chorus singer.

Christine felt her knees weakened. _That can't be!_ She thought. _The angel would never do such a thing!_ She held on to the wall to catch her breath and just then Raoul came running toward her. Grabbing her by the arms he pulled her into one of the halls.

"Christine we are not safe her, we must go." He said to her concerned.

Christine wasn't sure what he was talking about but she knew that she rather be accompanied by some one if indeed there was a murdered in the theater. She griped his hand and directed him to a staircase in the back of one of the halls.

"I know a place where we nothing can harm us." She told him as they walked.

Erik had committed another crime, another sin. His hands were dirtied even more now because he could have saved that man. If only he had not acted like such a fool. _ Why did he fall into that stupid pursue match? Why?_

Seeking shelter from the demons that haunted his mind Erik went to hide in the roof of the theater. He paces back and forth rubbing his hands in desperation until the door that leads to the inside opens. Erik quickly hides behind a statute as he sees that it is Christine but she is with Raoul. _If only she had been alone, if only he could tell her he didn't do it_? Without intent Erik is once again a witness to their dialogue.

"Why have you brought me here?" Raoul asks.

"I told you. This is a safe place; I used to come here when I was a child." Christine said. "I heard the dancers say that the Phantom killed Buquet, is this true?"

Raoul looks at her like she is crazy.

"You people are all insane! There is no Phantom of the Opera!" He says very convinced.

Erik narrows his gaze at the snow on his feet; the night is cold and windy.

"But I have seen him!" Christine says mad that Raoul does not believe.

Erik is shocked by her confession. He does not how to respond to her imprudence.

"This phantom is a fable, please believe me," Raoul tells Christine. "there is no Phantom of the Opera."

"If that is so then…" she starts to say in awe, then unexpectedly her tone changes to fearful one. "My God, was that man? He hunts to kill?"

Erik is hurt by her doubts but he maintains his position behind the statute, limiting himself to listening to their voices.

"What…?" Raoul tries.

"It's true; he wore a mask of death!" Christine says in tears. "I can't escape from him now, I never will! And in this labyrinth, where night is blind the Phantom of the Opera is here inside my mind."

Raoul is afraid to think that the voice that Christine hears in her mind, her angel as she called it, could be the ghost that people claim haunts the Opera house.

"There is no Phantom of the Opera." He repeats to her.

"Raoul, I've been there, to his world of unending night, to a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness. And I've seen him! Would I ever forget his touch? Can I ever forget that his face was hardly a face, in that darkness?"

Intrigued by her denial of reality Raoul continues to listen to her tale. Christine's voice has now taken a different pitch; she begins to sing almost in ecstasy.

"But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music  
in my mind. And through music my soul began to soar!" she smiles to herself. "And I heard as I'd never heard before."

Erik hears the trail of delight in her voice as she remembers his and his hope is renewed. In contrast Raoul witnesses as Christine slips away from the truth that he believes to know and he insists.

"What you heard was a dream and nothing more."

Christine looks at him confused and turns away to sing to the sky.

"In his eyes I saw all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes that I now dread, and yet, adore."

"Christine," Raoul says trying to comfort her. "Christine."

But Christine only hearsa ghostly echo of her name in the voice of her angel. _Christine . . ._

"What was that?" she asks alarmed.

Raoul does not answer her. He walks over to her and pulls her to another part of the rooftop where the moon light makes their faces more clear. Erik slowly turns and watches as them embrace.

"No more darkness, see?" Christine smiles at Raoul's question. "Forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here to protect you, but let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears.  
I'm here to guide and guard you."

Excited by what he has offered her, and with expectation of a child's first love Christine responds.

"The, say you've loved me every waking moment, turn my head with talk of our summer times. And say you need me with you, now and always. Promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you."

Raoul laughs at her request and she pulls away but he catches her hand and pulls her back into his arms.

"I can be your shelter, just let me be your light. You'll be safe, no ghost will haunt you, and with me your fears will be far behind you."

"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night." She says. "And now you, always beside me to hold me and to guide me."

"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you, anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you."

"Say you love me." She asks.

"You know I do." Answers Raoul.

"That's all I ask of you." She finishes.

In response Raoul kisses her lips as a heartbroken Erik watches them, tears falling from his eyes.

"We must go or they'll wonder where we are!" Christine says interrupting the kiss.

The pair entered the Opera house and Erik was left alone, a devastated man. His heart aching with the realization that Christine's love belongs to Raoul. His hope that she could be his is gone forever. Erik is angry at Gustave for having asked him to love his daughter, and mad at himself for allowing this to happen. But mostly he is irritated by Christine's false kiss and her vicious games. He had given her the gift of music, making her voice take wing, and now she repaid him by betraying him.

Raoul was bound to love her when he heard her sing. _Why Christine, why?_ Erik wordlessly asked, _Why would you do this to me?_

Slowly Erik came to the conclusion that she did not need him anymore, and perhaps more true was that he did not need her to cause him pain anymore. From that moment on she would no longer have an angel. Erik would disappear from her life forever and she would curse the day she deceived him.


	19. In your heart

Three long months have gone by, and Christine has not heard the voice of the angel. Her nights are no longer filled with his music and her soul feels cold. Her white cheeks lack the pink blush of happiness. Christine knew that she had done wrong to Erik, and still she called to him that night after the opening of 'Il Muto', when he didn't come to her she wept. But he did not fall for her tears and for the first night in years she slept without his song.

Today Christine awakes from her sleep in the same cheerless state in which she went to sleep the night before. There is no more glow in her eyes; the only sparkle in the room comes from the reflection of the candle's light that the ring on her finger makes. Christine looks at her hand and remembers the evening before when she agreed to marry Raoul. She had waited for weeks and weeks for the angel to return, but he showed no sign of forgiveness. After accepting that he would never come back Christine finally approved the proposition that Raoul had made a month before.

That night, during the official inauguration masquerade ball given for the new managers, Raoul was to make their engagement public. Christine had acted happy around Raoul but her feelings were mixed. She thought that she was doing good revealing her secret to Raoul, but she felt miserable without the angel's voice. She cursed and vowed to never again refer to him as 'the angel', but pronouncing his name had an even stronger effect on her, one that she did not want to provoke.

Oblivious to this Erik is fighting his own battle trying to stay away from Christine. In these three months he has not slept well and his appetite has decreased almost to non-existent. Erik has poured all his love, all his anguish into a score for an opera. Frustrated he wrote his feelings and his most coveted desires into paper. Erik wrote wishing that perhaps if she heard it she would understand.

"Fool!" Erik screams to the emptiness of his cave. "You were nothing but a fool! You gave her everything she wished for, everything and more, and still she hurt you. Like everyone else. Just like everyone before her!"

Hopeless and tired Erik sobs. The irony of life is too much to seize in a single tear.

A long time ago a good man believed in Erik like no other person ever had before or after. That man gave Erik wisdom and courage, gave him love, but most of all he gave him love. But Erik betrayed him, he had deceived Gustave and he had become an immoral. No more than an animal, no more than a beast. And yet, Gustave had believed Erik to be so much more than he really was and he had the faith to entrust in him his only possession in life, his daughter.

In a sinister twist of fate the girl that he devoted his life too now tore Erik to pieces by betraying him. Just like Erik had done to her father, she was doing to him. Gustave's forgiveness was far too long overdue for Erik, and that is why the pain of Christine's rejection hurt even more.

Now many years later Erik betrays his friend once again by wanting his protégé as a woman, by lusting for her. _Abominable_! Erik damned. Even away from her he knew of her whereabouts, he could feel her steps and hear her voice in his head. Erik was lying to himself if he believed that he could live another day without seeing her. Death would be more gratifying than a life without her taste in his lips, without one last feel of her skin.

The ball was progressing successfully and all the guests were enjoying themselves. They all danced around the floor and swirled about the halls of the main entrance to the building. The managers were delighted to have the 'crème de la crème' of French aristocracy present at their inauguration. But they were even more joyous to have had a peaceful three months without a phantom lurking about their theater.

Among the many dancers on the floor were Carlotta and her puppet Piangi. Madame Giry watched the spectacle from across the room. A little late on arrival, Raoul came into the room with Christine by the arm. He saluted the managers and guided Christine to the dance floor, sweeping her dress around her.

A speechless Erik watched from afar. So they were taking pleasure in mocking his state? _Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_ Erik sarcastically sang for himself. Indeed he would give them a reason to sing.

Raoul and Christine stop dancing and he whispers onto her ear that it is time to announce their engagement. A frantic Christine refuses.

"No Raoul! It is best if we wait. It will be our secret engagement!" she says in a playful voice.

"But why is it secret? What have we to hide?" Raoul asks.

"Please, wait until the time is right."

"When will that be? It's an engagement, not a crime!"

"Let's not argue. Please humor me." She says smiling.

Not too happy with her need to conceal their love, Raoul accepts.

The music continues and Christine and Raoul watch the ballet dancers perform an especially choreographed melody while the chorus sings above them

"Masquerade! Paper faces on parade! Masquerade! Hide your face, so the world will never find you!"

"Masquerade! Every face a different shade! Masquerade! Turn around, there's another  
mask behind you!"

At the height of the performance the lights suddenly dim and a figure unexpectedly appears at the top of the staircase. Dressed all in blood red, with a mask of death covering his whole face, the Phantom decides to delight the guests with his return. With shockingly heavy steps he descends the stairs and takes the centre of the stage His eyes glare and send shivers through all those who meet his gaze.

"Why so silent, good messieurs?" he sings disdainfully. "Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera!"

Reaching behind him he takes out a manuscript and drops it at the feet of the managers.

"Here I bring the finished score, Don Juan Triumphant!"

Looking around the room he directs himself to the guests.

"Fondest greetings to you all!" then he turns back to Firmin and Andre. "A few instructions just before the show starts. Carlotta surely cannot act and therefore she will gladly step aside."

The diva is too frightened to reply to his insult. Erik continues to speak.

"Our Don Juan must lose some weight. It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age. And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts."

Smiling wickedly he turns his eyes to Christine who is paralyzed by his voice.

"As for our star, Miss Christine Daae . . . No doubt she'll do her best, it's true her voice is  
good. She knows, though, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher."

Mesmerized, Christine approaches as the Phantom beckons her. They look into each other's eyes and Erik pleas for her too see thorough him all the love that he can offer. Christine's eyes begin to tear up as she realizes that she has hurt him. He reaches out for her hand and feels the ring on her finger. Erik lifts her hand and stares at the ring for a second, then closes his eyes. Christine sees a tear fall from Erik's eyes.

"You know in your heart that you belong to me." He whispers so that only she can hear.

He releases her hand and walks back to the top of the staircase. All cower in suspense as his figure disappears before them leaving behind a trail of red smoke and iridescent light. Christine hurries to the top of the staircase but she is too late, Erik is gone.

Fearing for her safety Raoul sleeps outside her room that night. Madame Giry pities the boy and his need to protect her from her savior, and she goes to take him a blanket. He politely thanks her gesture, but stops her from retreating to her room.

Making sure that Christine sleeps, he asks Madame Giry what she knows about this phantom.

"Please Monsieur, I know no more than anyone else?" she says obviously lying.

"That is not true." He insists.

"It is. There is nothing I can say that can put your mind at ease."

"But you have been here since longer than Christine. Surely you must know when all this started. Who is that man? You must tell me, I must protect Christine."

"Vicomte, I assure you that if someone needs protecting it certainly isn't Christine."

Raoul is confused by her answer.

"The angel would rather die than harm a hair on her head. Believe me when I say that it is him that needs protection from Christine." Madame Giry tells him and walks away.


	20. Here again

Christine listened as Madame Giry's told Raoul that the angel would never hurt her. That night, she silently cried herself to sleep. Early the next morning she awoke to a gloomy day. Just like her spirit the first light of the day was dull and saddened.

She should have been the happiest girl in the world. She was engaged to a good man, a man that loved her. But unwilling to listen to her head her heart demonstrated feelings for another man. A man whose face she has never seen, a man whose eyes and voice, follow her every move.

At a loss for thought Christine believed that perhaps her father had the answer to her dilemma. _Was he speaking about Erik when he told her of the angel that would guide and protect her?_ To clear her mind a neutral territory, she decided to visit his grave.

Christine tiptoed her way around Raoul, who was sleeping in a chair outside her room, and went to advise the coachman to prepare a carriage for the cemetery. She then returned inside to change into the color of her mood, black.

Erik had spent the night thinking about what to do about his love for Christine. Now that she was engaged to Raoul he did not stand a chance to be with her. He wanted to say goodbye but just as he was about to call for her she left her bedroom. Erik followed her and observed as she asked the coachman to prepare a carriage.

Seeing that this was his opportunity to be alone with her, Erik strikes the man in the head and takes his place as driver. He holds his cape high enough for his face to be half concealed and waits for Christine.

Ready to set her mind straight Christine climbs onto the coach and requests to be taken to her father's grave. The man in the leader's seat says nothing and drives. Christine is glad that he did not want to start a conversation; too many questions in her head would impede her from joining in one.

The ride is a long and silent one. The driver stops at the gates of the cemetery and Christine steps off. She walks unhurriedly as she talks to herself in almost a trance like manner about her father's promise.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing . . . Her Father promised her that he would send her the Angel of Music . . . Her father promised her . . . Her father promised her . . ."

Starting to cry Christine sings to Erik, to her angel, for she knows he is with her.

"You were once my one companion . . . you were all that mattered . . . You were there my friend, my angel, when my world was shattered . . . Wishing you were somehow here again . . . wishing you were somehow near . . . Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here . . ."

Christine's voice is shaky and low.

"Wishing I could hear your voice again . . . knowing how I've hurt you so . . . Dreaming of you won't help me to do all that you dreamed I could . . . Too many years I had you near . . . Why must you leave me now . . .? Wishing you were somehow here again . . . wishing I could see your face . . . Try to forgive . . . teach me to live . . . give me the strength to try . . ."

Christine has reached her father's marvelous tomb and she lets herself fall on its steps.

"No more foolish acts, no more silent tears . . . No more gazing across the wasted years . . . Help me do what's right …Father, help me love him back." Christine finished her songs and sobs loudly.

Erik, who has her every word, stands to the side of the grave. He looks back on all the things that they have shared and all the moments that can be. Erik begs for a chance to experience the love of this wonderful child, this woman, which now weeps just a few steps from him. He begs Gustave for his blessing, for his guidance, just one more time. Feeling his body weaken, Erik searches for the courage that Gustave often talked to him about. He takes a deep breath, does not move but his very soft and enticing voice sings in Christine's ear.

"Wandering child . . . so lost . . . so helpless . . . yearning for some guidance . . ."

Bewildered, Christine looks up, and murmurs breathlessly.

"Angel of father . . . his friend . . . no Phantom . . . ? Show me your face, angel . . . ?"

Erik wants to stop all lies and sings to clear her mind.

"Child you know I'm no angel . . .!"

Christine also wants to convey her feelings.

"Angel please speak . . . What endless longings echo in this whisper . . .!"

Out of nowhere Raoul, having followed them there, appears in the shadows and watches for a moment transfixed, not believe what he sees. The phantom stands right in front of Christine yet she seems to not be aware and sings to him as if he wasn't there.

Erik moves so that Christine can see him and gestures with one hand to her father's grave. 

"Too long you've wandered in winter . . ." he sings to her. "Far from your father's embrace . . ."

Christine is mesmerized by Erik's movements.

"You know my mind beats against you . . .

"You resist . . ." Erik agrees in song.

"Yet my soul obeys . . ." she finishes for him.

Raoul is unable to move, he stares at the pair in awe.

"As angel of music you denied me, turning from true beauty . . . This angel of music begs… Do not shun me . . . Come to your strange angel . . ." Erik invites her with his voice and hand.

Christine rises to her feet and takes Erik's hand. 

"Yes angel of music, I denied you, not knowing true beauty . . . Angel of music, please forgive me… I'm here with you angel . . ."

Awakening from his own dream Raoul runs toward them.

"Christine! Christine listen to me!" He desperately screams. "Whatever you may believe, this man . . . this thing . . . is not your father!"

Erik lets go of Christine's hand, she comes out of her trance and turns to Raoul.

"Raoul!" she exclaims.

Just then Raoul charges for Erik with a sword but Erik jumps back and he misses. Taking out his own weapon Erik launches for Raoul and is able to scratch his arm. Christine watches the two men exchange moves with their swords as they pace the grounds of the cemetery. Her eyes are set on Erik and occasionally on Raoul. A cowardly Raoul pushes Erik onto a grave and Erik falls to the floor and drops his sword. Raoul pushes it aside and lifts his own to stab Erik. Christine cries to him.

"No! No Raoul!" She says. "I will leave with you, but please do not harm him."

Raoul looks at her then back that the man to his feet. He puts his sword away and fiercely grabbing Christine's arm he pulls her to his horse and takes her away. Christine looks back at Erik one last time as he gets to his feet. His eyes are blazing.


	21. Point of no Return

Upon returning to the Opera house Raoul goes to speak to the managers. He has devised a devious plan to rid them of the Phantom. After forcing Christine to tell him all she knows about this Phantom, Raoul can guarantee to the owners that their ghost is nothing but a man. He convinces them to perform the opera given to them by the Phantom and assures them that if Christine sings he will appear. Previous to the start of the show the building will be filled with policemen that will block all exits trapping the ghost to their mercy.

"This will be his end." Raoul says exiting the room.

Of course Erik has heard their plan, they cannot hide from him. But he too has a surprise in store for them.

Raoul goes to tell Christine that everything is ready for tonight's gala. He finds her in the chapel praying for comfort.

"Raoul, don't make me do this. Please don't put me through this ordeal by fire." She begs him. "Every time I would dream he was there . . . I don't it to end this way. Raoul, he'll always be there, singing songs in my head. He'll always be there, singing songs in my head."

"If we don't do this he will haunt us till we're dead." Raoul perseveres.

Christine turns away unhappily, wondering if she should tell him how she feels. Finally she decides she must.

"Twisted every way, what answer can I give? You say he wants my life, and do I want to live? Can I betray the man who once inspired my voice? Have I become his prey? Is there no other choice?"

Raoul tries to understand the meaning of her words.

"If he kills without a thought, and he murders all that's good, I know I can't refuse and yet, I wish I could." She starts crying. "Oh God, should I agree, what sorrow waits for me in this, his final opera?"

"Christine, Christine. Don't think that I don't care, but every hope and every prayer rests on you now." Raoul tells her as he hugs her firmly.

Christine overcome by her conflicting emotions pulls away and hurries out.

Consequently Erik has made some adjustments to the theater's lighting and prepares for the social event in especial attire. He changes his mask to a black one that covers the upper part of his face, framing his blue-green eyes with darkness.

"Seal my fate tonight, I hate to have to cut the fun short but the joke's wearing thin . . .Let the audience in . . . Let my opera begin!" he sings.

Moments later Erik's masterpiece is being performed by the company. Christine is in the leading female role as Aminta, a young beautiful chaste woman who falls in love with a rich, and arrogant, patron in disguise. Don Juan, the patron, uses a black mask to hide his true identity and is just using Aminta for carnal pleasure but in the end he falls in love with her.

Erik patiently waits for his cue to commence his plan. When Piangi, who plays the part of Don Juan, comes back stage for a wardrobe change Erik jumps down on him. He then hits him repeatedly until the man loses conscience. Erik then takes his cloak and his place as Don Juan in the play.

In the distance Christine, as Aminta, sings of her newly found love as she enters the stage.

"No thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!"

Following the plays prose Erik enters slowly from behind the curtains with his face covered by the mask and his cloak. As he tunes Don Juan's lines his deep voice startles Christine.

"You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent . . . "touching his lips with his finger in a universal sign he looks at her intensely.

Christine breathing becomes a little faster.

"I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge, in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defenses completely succumbed to me, now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . . " Erik continues as he slowly makes his way to the front of the stage and to her.

His voice change to a more sensual and alluring tone, one that quiets down all other sounds, its potency and air ensnare even the strongest of wills.

"Past the point of no return, no backward glances: our games of make believe are at an end . . . Past all thought of "if" or "when", no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . . What raging fire shall flood the soul?" with two quick but stylish steps Erik is behind Christine and caresses her neck with one hand while holding her waist with the other. "What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?"

Still holding on to her with raw passion in his voice he carries on with the song.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?" he releases her slowly tracing his way from her neck through her arm and down to her hand where he searches for her ring, but it isn't there. Erik sighs before proceeding. "Beyond the point of no return . . ."

Christine stares at her hand and then at Erik, her voice is calm and sure as she sings.

"You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence . . . I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind," she looks straight at Erik remind him of their kiss. "I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent, and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . ."

Erik is not sure if she is sincere, but he retains her gaze as she continues her song and walks to the back of the stage and up an artificial staircase. Erik follows her path from the opposite end of the stage.

Raoul watches in shock as Christine transforms before his eyes into a passionate woman in need of her lover.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . Past all thought of right or wrong," Erik's breathing escalates as she pronounces these words. "One final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one? When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?"

They have reached the top and a reproduction of a bridge aids their singing as they unite for the last verses.

"Past the point of no return the final threshold, the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . . " Erik turns Christine around and embraces her from behind, she closes her eyes and delighted presses her hands against his, together they finish the song. "We've passed the point of no return . . ."

The orchestra continues to play as they maintain their hold on each other. Erik decides to attempt one final plea for her love. With her still in his arms he strokes her hair and utters the song that broke his heart when she sang it to another.

"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . Lead me, save me from my solitude . . ." in an eerie touch of destiny a violin, that only Christine and Erik can hear, plays in the distance. " Say you want me with you, here beside you . . ." Erik turns Christine around and holds her hand in his. She seeks in his eyes the music that plays for them. "Anywhere you go let me go too, Christine that's all I ask of . . ."

Christine interrupts his words by daring to remove his mask. The audience gasps in horror; the guards point their arms at Erik. Christine stares at the face of the angel, but says nothing. Erik is stunned and hurt; he takes out his sword and cuts a rope from the stage. He looks at Christine and asks a silent question, as he grabs the rope that swings toward him, Christine jumps to his arms. Before Raoul and the eyes of the people they fall down through a trap door and disappear.

But the rope that Erik has cut was his surprise for the managers. The enormous chandelier of the Opera house comes crashing down to the stage and unfortunately lands on Piangi's unconscious body, crushing him to death. The bulbs explode and the flames spread through the stage.

Everyone runs for their lives, searching for the nearest exit. Raoul frantically runs to the only person that can help him find Christine, Madame Giry. He finds her leading the ballerinas out of the theater.

"Madame Giry! You must help me. Tell me where he has taken her!" he demands.

The woman knows that this time she must speak.

"All right, follow me!"

They make their way to a dark hall that has not been reached by the flames; Madame Giry tells Raoul where to go from there. They do not know that Meg is not far behind them.


	22. His sacrifice

Erik holds Christine's hand forcefully as he hurries down to his home. He appears to be dragging her against her will. She holds on to the wall to keep her balance and he pulls her away from it furious.

"Down once more to the dungeon of my black despair! Down we plunge to the prison of my mind! Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" he screams stopping and turning to face her. "Now that you've seen my face do you wish you had not?"

"Why?" Christine asks sobbing.

"Why!" Erik asks bitterly. "Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!"

He then resumes their trail, and due to his increasing pace they are at the cave in no time. Erik uncaringly frees Christine's arm and storms to one of the rooms yelling back at her. 

"I've been hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind words from  
anyone! No compassion anywhere! Christine, Christine . . . Why, why . . .?" he finishes quietly sobbing.

In another part of the underground labyrinth Raoul makes his way through the dark hoping to find Christine while she races behind Erik.

She finds him sitting by the bed contemplating a wedding dress that lays spread on the bed. Christine looks at the dress and gasps.

Coldly Erik gives her an explanation for the dress.

"You see young Christine, this face which condemns me to hatred and shame has also  
denied me the one I adore. This face, the infection, which poisons our love . . ." he stands, takes the bridal veil from the bed, and moves slowly towards her. "This face,  
which earned a father's fear and loathing . . . A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing"

He brutally places the veil on her head and she lets her tears flow.

"I have tried to stay away, in my mind this is your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!" He says pointing to his deformed face.

She wipes her tears and looks calmly and coldly into his face as she speaks.

"This haunted face holds no horror for me at all. But in your soul, is where the true distortion lies."

Just then, the splash of the water announces that an intruder has arrived. Erik hurriedly walks to the entrance of the cave and sees Raoul grasping the bars of the gate.

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!" he screams jokingly to Christine who appears behind him. Looking at Raoul Erik speaks again. "Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now my wish comes true, you have truly made my night!"

"Free her! Do what you like only free her! Have you no pity?" Raoul screams back.

Erik turns to an emotionless Christine and dryly says. 

"Your lover makes a passionate plea!"

"Raoul, it's useless." She says to him.

Erik is intrigued by Christine's response. He pulls a lever, and the fence rises allowing Raoul to enter.

"Monsieur, I bid you welcome! Did you think that I would harm her?" Erik asks.

Far from this trio, Meg Giry struggles to find her way around the underground maze.

"Christine, start a new life with me!" Raoul summons.

"Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death!" Erik counters.

Christine is overwhelmed and disgusted by their actions. 

"The tears I might have shed for both of you grow cold, and turn to tears of hate!" she shouts at them walking into the room.

"Christine, forgive me please forgive me. I did it all for you, and all for nothing." Raoul desperately calls to her.

Inside the room Christine speaks to herself.

"One by one I've watched illusions shattered."

Erik has heard this and answers her.

"I see, either way you choose, you cannot win. So, do you end your days with me, or do wish to go with him?"

"You are turning her insane! Can't you see that?" Raoul says behind them.

Erik reflects for a moment and knowing that Raoul is right, and that a life by his side will be miserable one, he decides to let Christine go.

"Take her, forget me, and forget all of this." He says calmly but visibly in pain. "Leave me behind, forget all you've seen. Take the boat but swear to me," he says to Christine looking directly at her. "never to tell the secrets you know, of the angel in hell."

Erik had been a fool to fathom the idea of her love. She belonged to another world, to another man. Gustave had asked him to watch over her. She was not his gift to him.

Raoul saw his opportunity for escape.

"Let's go Christine!" he said to her.

She was looking at the Phantom with both fear and amazement as she walked by him to get to Raoul. When she got to him Raoul put an arm over her shoulders to soothe and protect her. They had not taken two steps when unexpectedly the Phantom voice called behind them.

"Wait!"

Meg Giry finally found the trace of a light before her. She followed in and came to a gate that contained in the other side a made to live in cave. She could hear voices in heated argument, and the cries of a woman. _Christine!_

The voices were indistinguishable, from Meg's location. She tried to open the gate but it would not budge. She called to Christine but it was clear that she could not hear her. Worried she gripped the bars of the gate and listened in to what she could make out of the conversation.

"No! Please don't! It was me! I deceived you, he had nothing to do with that, he is innocent to all this!" the woman exclaimed.

"It is too late now! Nothing you can say will save him!" a man's voice responded.

"Kill me if you wish, but she will always love me!" another male voice retorted.

"Please! I will do anything, anything! I will stay with you, but please don't hurt him!" the female voice said.

"No, Christine. Don't give your life to him to save me."

"It really wouldn't be such a bad life." The first male voice said sarcastically.

"I love him! I beg you, I love him!"

"Indeed you do." He responded.

A distraught voice of a man moaned.

"I rather die here with you than live a long life without you." The woman said.

"Christine, I love you."

The room grew quiet, and then the weeps of a man echoed within the earth. He cried as if his heart had just been ripped from his body. Like if a revelation had just been granted to him.

Meg abruptly lets go of the bars and runs to seek help_. She needed to rescue Christine and Raoul from the fury of the Phantom._


	23. The death of an angel

Meg is too preoccupied with running to notice the light that is coming toward her. She screams loudly as she crashed into a guard. Relieved that he is accompanied by many others Meg lead them to the cave.

"Hurry, we must hurry!" she says desperate.

When they reach the cave the gates are mysteriously open. Meg is now breathless but she still calls out to Christine, only there is no answer.

She tries again a little louder.

"Christine!"

This time a malicious laugh from behind a curtain responds.

The guards take their aiming positions and wait.

The curtain is opened by invisible hands and there stands the Phantom dressed in stunning evening apparel. His white mask in perfect position, his eyes glaring at the guards. The Phantom swirls his cape around him and deposits it into one of his arms. He takes a step forward.

"Stop!" the chief of police orders.

The Phantom does not listen.

"Stop or we will shoot!" the man threatens.

Meg watches as the Phantom speaks before he continues his path.

"Messieurs I bid you welcome!"

As he finished his greeting, dozens of gunshots ricochet through the lair leaving a ghostly trace. The Phantom slowly falls to the ground with his arms extended out before him and his head high. Far away, the sound of a violin brings chills to those who witnessed the death of a ghost. Gustave returned the kindness Erik had shown him on his death bed, he watched his friend take his last breath.

"No!" Madame Giry screamed as she pushed the guards aside to get to Erik.

Surprised, Meg watched as her mother cried for a murderer.

The commander instructs some of his men to search for Christine and Raoul. He then appoints two men to recover the body. He wants to display it in the center of town for everyone to see. The Phantom of the Opera is dead!

"I will not permit such a blasphemy!" Madame Giry exclaims offended by the man's words. "Erik is dead! In the name of God I demand that you take back that order this instant!"

"But Madame, he was a criminal." The chief of police argues.

"And so will you be if you commit such a crime!"

Defeated the guards leave the body where it first fell.

"At least let us see his face." One of the guards requests with a laugh.

Many more vicious laughs follow. Madame Giry's face is enough answer to them, her eyes are flame.

"Do you want us to take him to the funeral home?" the commander asks.

"No. he has no one that will mourn him. This was his home, and here he will stay." She responds.

Immediately after the guards in charge of the search return with bad news, there is no sing of Christine or Raoul.

"We will continue the search outside, and in what remains of the Opera house." The chief informs them. "Would you be so kind as to show us the way out?" He says looking at Madame Giry.

"Meg, please see that these men find their way out." The Madame says looking at her daughter.

"Yes, mother." The girl answers. "Come with me please."

The Ballet Mistress observes them as they leave and when she can no longer see them she makes her way across the lake to Erik. Looking down at him she cries for the soul of a poor man who knew no peace in his life time.

And contrary to her demands, curiosity got the best of her and she bent down to remove the mask from the body. Tears streamed down her face as she gazed at his face, but she smiled. Carefully, Madame Giry placed the mask back in place and then pushed the body into the lake. She watched it slowly disappear into the bottom, and when she caught the last view of the corpse she spoke.

"God bless you Erik. God bless you, wherever you are."

Within a few months the corpse in the lake will decompose to a point where it will no longer be recognizable. The once young flesh would have eroded away, leaving wrinkles and deformed traces that some will swear were hard to miss. In a year, the lake will be drained of its water and a fall out of the cave will bury the remains in dirt. An excavation not long after will uncover the body once again. The mask will be gone, but the man with the ring on his left hand will be forever known as the Phantom of the Opera. His story will be written by one, but it will be told by many. News of the disappearance of the beautiful opera singer Christine Daae, and her lover the Vicomte de Chagny, will once again circle the public of Paris. Made up tales of their quick wedding will precede them, their happy life afterwards will be the perfect ending to their love story. But nothing was heard of them ever again. In the minds of those who are romantic, Christine left with the love of her life. For others, she and Raoul were also victims of the Phantom's killing spree. In reality, no one really knew what happened to them. The truth is…

Somewhere in space, somewhere in time, a man embraces his wife in broad daylight while looking out their window in their house by sea. They live a simple happy life and their love is all they need. The man kisses his wife's cheek and sings into her ear. The woman turns to her husband and smiles.

"I do love when you sing to me Erik." Christine says to her husband.

He smiles and holds her hands slowly tracing his face with them. There are no more barriers between her flesh and his. He moves her hands to his lips, kisses them tenderly and breaths in deeply.

"I will always sing for you." He says. "I will always be here my angel."


	24. The End

_I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as much, or more, as I have enjoyed writing it. I am a recent Phantom fan and it's all thanks to my living obsession, the very talented and charming Gerard Butler. It was his portrayal of the Phantom that gave a soul to my Erik. Based on this and on the various readings of the many Phantoms that have been written about, I went to sleep one night with a doubt circling my head._

_I knew of the Phantom's feelings for Christine, and I knew of her confusion. I also knew how I would have wanted the story to end. But how did it start? What made Erik feel the way he did? How did Christine come into his life? But most of all… Why did Christine's father, being the poor violinist that he was, have such a marvelous and fancy grave? (LOL… Okay, okay, I admit that was joke! But it really did bother me until I wrote some sense into it.)_

_The morning after my dream I woke up with a new found knowledge, I knew how it all started. Or at least, I knew how I would write it! And there it is, with a couple grammatical errors due to my desire to post as soon as possible, but there after all. The story of a ghost, of a dreamer, of a man in love, and a fallen angel. _

_The story of a love!_

Thank you,

**Paty**


End file.
